The Date
by LemonJuicer
Summary: During a rare occasion of peace and quiet, Naruto decides to make another go at the love of his life. Should he really let himself keep falling for her or should he let someone else help take his mind off what will never be? Naruto x Ino. Graphic smut. Lemon. A little bit of love.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto stepped into the hospital with a wide grin on his face and bouquet of flowers behind his back. It wasn't often that Naruto and the residents of the Hidden Leaf got a break but right now, they were in a time of peace, and Naruto was going to take full advantage of that by making another gesture towards the love of his life. Even after everything, the blonde haired idiot was still head over heels for Sakura, if anything he had grown even more in love with her. Seeing how strong she had grown after the two years he left and how capable she had become. He hadn't tried to win her affections for a while, seeing as she was deadset on Sasuke, even after he left but a little thing like him wasn't going to make Naruto give up just yet. Besides, who knows, maybe Sakura was starting to get a little fond of him as well.

After finding out that she was scheduled to be in room 218, Naruto wasted no time in looking around for her in the hospital. He also wasted no time in getting lost. He wandered around the halls of the hospital for at least ten minutes looking for the room that she would be.

"She's probably not even in there anymore. Come on, where are you Sakura?" He mumbled, getting more and more deflated. His eyes gleamed when finally he came to his destination and went inside. Luckily for him, the room only had one sleeping patient who, by the looks of it, was going to be just fine with their condition.

Naruto sat there awkwardly for minutes, starting to feel uncomfortable doing this in front of some unconscious guy when the door finally opened. He stood up straight, the flowers still behind his back.

"Sakura! I..." Naruto paused when he saw who it was that stepped through the door. It wasn't Sakura, but instead her best friend, clad in all while medical-nin uniform. "Uh...Ino?"

Ino jumped a little when she saw the idiot shinobi waiting in the room for her. "Jesus Naruto, you scared me. What are you doing in here?" She asked, though she didn't really care. She was just mostly annoyed at him for being here. Ino did get a little curious when she noticed him holding something behind his back.

"Um...I was...I thought that Sakura was supposed to be in here." He said, a little nervous. It's not like he was shy about anyone knowing about his crush on Sakura but he didn't exactly want this event to be advertised.

"No, I'm pretty sure that Sakura is in room 218. This is room 128." Ino said, putting the dots together. "You got lost didn't you?"

Naruto just chuckled and nodded, somewhat embarrassed, scratching the back of his head.

Ino just sighed. "Yeah well, that's a good thing I guess. The ward that she's in is for emergency cases. You would've been interrupting a serious operation just to... Why are you looking for Sakura anyway?"

"Huh?" Naruto hesitated for a moment before answering, making Ino raise an eyebrow. "Oh, you know. I just wanted to talk to her."

"About what?"

"Uh...a mission!" Naruto said proudly, thinking he had come up with a perfect excuse. "Yeah, Granny Tsunade has a special S rank mission for us."

Ino raised an eyebrow at the dumb smile on his face. "And does that mission have anything to do with the flowers behind your back."

Naruto's face went red.

"Do I look blind to you idiot? They're right there."

"Oh these?" Naruto revealed the flowers, figuring there was no reason to keep them hidden and laughed nervously. "These are just for-"

"Look," Ino started with a sigh, "you know it's pointless, so why do you even bother with her?" Naruto paused for a bit and just stared back at Ino. He sighed himself and dropped the facade just deciding to laugh instead.

"I don't know." He said with a dumb grin. "Maybe today is my lucky day."

"I'm serious Naruto. She's never going to like you back. Never. It's kind of pathetic that you keep hanging on like this."

"Well what about you and Sasuke?" Naruto asked innocently.

"What?" A slight edge was added to Ino's voice as she crossed her arms.

"I mean, you and Sakura both still really like Sasuke right? And he's not even here. So isn't it kind of the same thing? Never give up right?"

Ino just stared back at him for a few moments. Naruto started to wonder if he had said something wrong when Ino burst out laughing.

"Hahaha, Sasuke? Really? Don't compare me to forehead." Ino said, chuckling in amusement. She struck a pose of self-assuredness and confidence, which Naruto was surprised to see still worked even in her medical-nin uniform. "I once had a childish crush on him but no more. I'm done having my emotions shackled by that emo. So I'm not tied down and completely open to the market. Now, get out. I have a patient to look after." Ino started moving towards the unconscious body.

"But, I thought-"

"I said out!" Ino snapped, her voice getting much more aggressive. She was no Sakura but Naruto didn't want to mess with an angry kunoichi, so he wasted no more time in exiting the room.

Ino sighed when he was finally out of the room. Stupid Naruto. Who did he think he was? Calling her pathetic for liking Sasuke. Sure he didn't say it but that's what he was thinking. So what if maybe she still sort of had feelings for him? It's not like she was some lovesick puppy dog. Naruto was obsessed with Sakura. It wasn't just pathetic, it was creepy.

It wasn't till a few moments after he left that Ino realised that she was clenching her fist. She sighed as she relaxed again and decided to pay all of her attention on the patient. She needed the distraction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino smiled as she hung her uniform and stretched. It was a long day, and all she wanted was a nice warm bath the moment she got home.

"Finally." She muttered to herself as she started making her way out the hospital, back in her casual outfit.

Just as she made it into the foyer she spotted her favourite blonde-haired idiot and pink-haired kunoichi talking to each other. For a reason that Ino will never manage to find out, she panicked and hid behind the nearest pillar, watching the interaction from afar. She couldn't help but cringe when she saw that he was holding the flowers out to her.

"Idiot. I told you to give it up." Ino whispered to herself as she watched. A few year ago, Sakura would flat out reject him with some kind of insult but after everything they've been through, Sakura must've been feeling somewhat guilty as Ino could see the awkward look on her face. It hurt Ino to watch the awkwardness and see Sakura eventually manage to worm her way out of the conversation and leave Naruto, flowers still in his hand. He sat down on a bench near the entrance, making Ino shake her head.

"When will this kid give up?" She mumbled. Coming out from behind her pillar, she walked towards Naruto, placing her hands on her hips. "Hey idiot, didn't I..." She trailed off as he looked up at her with a dejected look on his face. Ino could only imagine the amount of times she looked like that whenever Sasuke ignored her back in the day.

"Hey Ino. I was just uh..." Naruto put his trademark smile back on. Ino would've been fooled as well if she didn't just see what had transpired. There was only so many times you could be rejected and just shrug it off.

"Don't worry about it." She said, a warm smile coming to her own face. "Hey, um...do you want to do something tonight?"

This puzzled Naruto. "What?"

"You know, like...go out or something?" Her request was puzzling herself as well. Was this her way of trying to make him feel better?

"Um...you want to go out? With me?"

Ino sighed again at his denseness. "Stop being stupid Naruto. It's nothing serious. I was just thinking maybe we could hang out together. It might help take our minds off of Sakura and Sasuke."

"I thought you said that you were over Sasu-" Naruto cut himself off when he saw the look in her eyes. He knew better than to continue.

"Look, either you can spend tonight mulling over yet another rejection from forehead or you can hit the village with a hot date. Your choice Naruto. Either be by my place at 8:00 or spend the night alone." Ino stormed out of the building steamed. "So stupid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was still incredibly confused when he knocked on Ino's front door. Did she actually ask him out on a date? Or were they just hanging out as friends? It's not like they hadn't hung out before but that was usually with others or on a mission. It was never really just the two of them. He did think that she was pretty cute. Who was he kidding? She was downright sexy. That was the main word Naruto would use to describe Ino. She was definitely the most..."confident"...about her looks when it came to all the girls and Naruto did find himself staring at her more often than he would the others. Maybe she liked him. Underneath all that sexiness and bravado she harborded a secret crush on the savior of the village. That made Naruto chuckle to himself a bit. Maybe if he played his cards right tonight-

"Ahem..." Naruto snapped out of his little mind trip to be met with Ino facing him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ino! Hi..." Naruto was put into a another trance when he caught sight of the rest of her. Sexy, would be a massive understatement. Ino had opted for a tight, purple dress that hugged and complimented her figure more than nicely, and stopped at her thighs. There was an attractive level of cleavage, her breasts being tucked nicely together while her dress revealed a tantalising amount of her flesh. She was wearing makeup too, with her face completely uncovered by her hair. It was completely unnecessary for her but just a few small touch ups that made her look more gorgeous than she already was.

"Ahem!" Naruto snapped out of it again, chuckling and scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Hey Ino...you look gorgeous." Naruto spouted a little nervously.

The annoyed expression on Ino's face disappeared and was replaced with a somewhat shy smile. "You uh...you think so?"

"Yeah, definitely. I feel pretty underdressed."

Ino looked Naruto up and down and rolled her eyes. Of course he would come wearing his classic orange and black jumpsuit. It was like he didn't put any thought into this at all.

"I just threw this on. But I'm glad that you like it." Ino said, adding a small smirk and wink. The look on his face was priceless. "Anyway, where are you taking me? If my dad sees me in this I'm not going anywhere. He barely lets me out in my ninja gear."

"Well I was thinking that we could go to Ichiraku's." He said, mouth already drooling from just thinking about it.

"I let you take me out tonight, and you want to go get ramen?" Ino sighed and decided to let her frustration go. "You know what? Sure. Lead the way."

Ino's night was surprisingly fun. Sure Naruto was kind of simple but he wasn't stupid. And simple was nice for once. It was a much better time than she was actually expecting. What she probably liked most was that he was earnest. He wasn't afraid to tell the truth and say what he was thinking. It was probably what a lot of people liked about him. Not to mention the ramen was actually delicious.

Naruto's night was significantly harder. In more ways than one. He had fun with Ino but her dress was making it very difficult to keep focused. Every time they would talk his eyes would stray down and admire her cleavage or smooth long legs. Each time he managed to look back up, he would be met with a knowing glance and small giggle from her. She liked the attention obviously, but Naruto was still embarrassed over it. He legitimately had to consciously think to himself not to get a hard on just from sitting next to her. The ramen wasn't much help either. He could've sworn that she was eating it much more sexually than a normal human being should ever eat noodles. A bit of soup would drip onto her neck or cleavage from time to time, which she would slowly wipe off with a finger and pop in her mouth. Naruto could've sworn he heard her giggling after doing it once and eliciting a coughing fit from him.

That wasn't the end of their night though. After Ichiraku's, Ino insisted that they 'hit the town", which Naruto wasn't opposed to. Most of it was just wondering around and talking, which they were more than happy with but somehow during the night, Ino managed to get her hands on a bottle of saké. It just made Naruto's night that much harder.

"I think it's time I take you home Ino."

"Wait...waaaaaait." Ino whined, grabbing Naruto's arm with a red face and a wide smile. Naruto gulped as he felt her breasts rubbing into his arm as she pressed herself against him. "Let me stay at your place. My dad will kill me if he catches me like this."

"Ino...I don't know if-"

"Pweeeeeease." Ino slurred, pressing her body even harder against the blonde boy, with her lips next to his ear. "I can give you a little present when we get there." She whispered before giggling uncontrollably.

Naruto gulped again and felt himself grow rock hard, thankful that Ino was too drunk and there was no one else to notice the bulge in his pants. "Um...okay...just...calm down. Okay Ino."

Ino nodded with another giggle as she stumbled with him, holding onto his arm tight for support.

"Hey Naruto," Ino started, "have you thought about Sakura much tonight?"

It hadn't actually dawned on Naruto till she mentioned it. "Uh...no actually. I was having too much fun with you. I haven't thought about her at all."

"Yay! That means tonight worked." Ino proclaimed happily.

"Have uh...have you thought about Sasuke?"

"Nope. You're so much better than Sasuke. You're here for one thing."

Naruto looked down at Ino as they walked along and saw the saddened look on her face. Sasuke had no idea how lucky he was.

When they finally got back to Naruto's house he was exhausted. Taking care of Ino for a third of the night was tiring. Helping her into the house was no easy task either. He thought to himself as he closed the door behind them. First thing he needed to do was get her on the opposite side of the bedroom. The next thing was to take care of the raging hard on she had caused. Then maybe-

The next thing Naruto knew, Ino's body was pressed against him once again but this time with the addition of her tongue down his throat. His cock twitched, feeling her breasts pressed against his chest as she kissed him wildly, his first instinct being to place his arms on her waist and close his eye. He snapped out of it quickly though, remembering the kind of state she was in and broke the kiss, pushing her off of him.

"Ino? What are you doing? You're..." Naruto noticed the smirk on Ino's face and a mischievous glint in her eye. She suddenly looked a lot better than she had a few moments ago.

"I'm what?" She asked innocently, taking a step forward and placing her hand on his chest.

"You were drunk like...two seconds ago."

Ino rolled her eyes. "How much do you think I had exactly? I _was_ drunk. I sobered up at least thirty minutes ago."

"Are...are you sure?" Naruto asked. He wanted nothing more than to just let Ino do whatever she wanted right now but he didn't want to take advantage of his friend.

"Maybe I am a little tipsy." She said jokingly. "You've been ogling me all night. Do you really care?"

"Of course I do." Naruto wasn't entirely sure that he believed himself just then.

"Are you sure?" Ino's hand cupped the bulge in Naruto's pants, making him tense up. He found it difficult to say anything else as she closed in on him and gently rubbed his member through the fabric.

"Why are you doing this?" He managed to stutter out.

"Because, we're trying to get over our unrequited loves." Ino said simply, "What better way to get over someone, than by getting under someone else?"

Naruto didn't resist this time. Ino kissed him just as deeply as before and Naruto returned her affections. He pulled her closer this time, his arms wrapping around her, allowing her body to press against his once more. She kept preparing his mast with her right hand, digging her other hand into his blonde locks to keep him close. She could tell that he was less experienced than her which wasn't much of a surprise, so she just dominated the kiss, her tongue playing with his own while she explored his mouth.

"You know," she said, breaking the kiss for a moment, "you can be a little more bad with me." Naruto looked down at her smirking face unsure of what to do. She looked at him expectantly for a moment before she felt his hands move lower till they reached her ass and squeezed gently, coaxing a giggle out of her. "Mmm, that's more like it."

She went back to kissing him, making sure he was pressed back against the door. She slipped her right hand into his pants and boxers and grabbed his bare, throbbing cock, eliciting a grown out of him.

"Ino..." Naruto groaned from surprise. His grip on her ass tightened, causing small tingles of pleasure to be sent through her.

"Damn, you're thick..." Ino whispered under her breath, feeling the sheer size of him. This was definitely going to be fun. "You're really cute Naruto." She added and kissed him on the cheek. "In a dopey kind of way."

Naruto watched as Ino looked back at him with a bit lip that was beyond sexy, while she sank down to her knees. It was one of the hottest sights he had ever seen. Luckily for him, Ino wasted no time in pulling down his pants and boxers, allowing his aching cock to spring free. He sighed in relief but tensed up again once he felt her fingers wrap around his shaft. She pumped him slowly, still taking his cock in. She never expected him to be this big. He wasn't ginormous but it was definitely impressive.

Ino toyed with him first, licking just the knob of his cock and taking pleasure in the breathy moans that he made. It wasn't long till she took his length in her mouth, getting a much louder moan from him as she began bobbing her head back and forth. Her tongue ran along the underside of his cock, the thickness surprising her a little. This was an interesting yet fun challenge for her.

Naruto couldn't believe the sight that he was seeing. Ino's blonde hair kept moving back and forth along with her head as he watched her suck his cock.

"Oh god..." He breathed. The wet feeling of her mouth covering his shaft was indescribable, only amplified by the way her tongue felt on it. The light suction on his cock also made his breathing choppy and his body tremble. He had no idea that this would feel that good. He found himself tangling his fingers into Ino's hair for something to hold on to. He had to constantly keep himself from bucking his hips as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth. Fucking her throat seemed like such an impossible thing to resist.

"Fuck...Ino...I'm not going to last long." Naruto groaned, his grip tightening on her hair. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and moaned on his cock as she took even more of him. "Christ Ino! That's so good..."

Ino was getting so wet. She loved the sound of a boy going nuts over her stellar blowjobs. The power she had over them from the pleasure that she could bring them was a very addictive feeling. And she could see the effects right now. She felt his legs shake and saw the look of absolute glee in his eyes as she looked up at him. She knew that she was doing a good job, covering his cock with her saliva as she sucked hard. His precum didn't taste half bad either. She was ready to drive him over the edge. She looked directly up at him with those big blue eyes of hers and pushed her lips all the way to the base.

"Ohh fuck! Ino...I can't..." Naruto groaned loudly as he felt his orgasm start with his cock down Ino's throat. His legs shook as cum shot out of his shaft and straight down her throat, his hand holding her head tightly on reflex and keeping her in position. Spurt after spurt of cum went straight past her mouth and she found herself gagging a little. Naruto's grip loosened and Ino pulled off a bit as the final few streams shot out and landed in her mouth. She swallowed them down happily and made a heavy sigh. She was usually able to handle deepthroating but she hadn't had one as thick or as long as Naruto before.

"Ino...I...that was...I'm sorry." Naruto mumbled.

"Why?" Ino asked sarcastically. She stood back up with a smirk. "How was that?" She asked, running her hand down his jacket.

"It was...it was amazing. How are you so good at that?"

"Practice." Ino said coyly.

Naruto just started in mild shock. Ino already knew the question.

"Just with a few boys from around the village. No one you would know. You're not jealous are you?"

"Um no...I just...uh..." Naruto didn't know if the fact that she had been around a little had him more turned off or turned on. The twitching in his cock answered that question.

"Is there a problem?" Ino asked, a sultry look on her face. He shook his head. "Good. Now where's your bedroom? We're not finished yet."

Naruto wasted no time in kicking off his pants and taking Ino with him to his mattress.

"Cosy." Ino commented before pushing Naruto onto the mattress. "Now, stay right there."

Naruto obeys and looks right up at Ino as she reached underneath her dress and lets a pair of purple lace panties drop to the floor. That sight alone starts making him hard again. She steps out of them and struts over to him, letting him see her silky legs in action before straddling his waist and leaning down.

"Ino..." Naruto breathes, his hands moving to her waist once again as her face inches closer. "...you're so hot."

Ino giggles, "So you've finally decided to come out of your shell? Good." She leans down and kisses him, a little softer and slower than before. Naruto tastes the lingering saltiness of his cum on her lips but doesn't mind much. It's actually not bad. His hands move to her ass once again, but this time he slipped them under her dress, squeezing the supple skin nice and firmly. Ino moaned into his mouth, rocking her hips a little. Naruto could feel the heat emanating from her pussy on his stomach. She was dripping wet and more than ready to go.

"Naruto..." She moaned quietly just before breaking the kiss to look at him. "Tell me you want me." She started unzipping his jacket as he responded.

"God, I want you Ino." He replied, enjoying the softness of Ino's asscheeks beneath his palms and fingers while she undressed him further.

"Say it again." She pushed the jacket off his shoulders, which he allowed and moved his arms temporarily to remove it completely before returning his hands to their original position.

"I want you so badly Ino." Naruto breathed, watching as Ino delicately began lifting up his top.

"How badly?" Ino pulled his shirt over his head, which again he allowed by moving his arms, and threw it to the side.

"So...so fucking badly." Naruto was completely hard again and his cock brushed against Ino's ass as it stood tall. Ino kissed along Naruto's jawline and lowered her lips down along his collarbone, using her hands to feel his hard body. She was completely perving out, feeling herself get even wetter from Naruto's chiseled abs underneath her palms.

She sat back up and let her hair down then scooted back a bit so that her slit was now brushing against his once again hardened member. She brought his cock forward so it rested against his stomach and rubbed her slit along it, causing both of them to moan in anticipation. Ino bit her lip as she looked down at the thick cock that she was grinding on. She had never wanted something inside of her so badly before.

"Ino..." Naruto breathed as he watched her. He was going to cum again if she didn't do anything soon. Watching her body roll while she rubbed herself against his cock was way too much, even if she still had the dress on.

"Okay. Okay Ino. You can do this." Ino mumbled, before raising herself up. If Naruto didn't know any better he would say that she looked nervous. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Naruto nodded and smiled, managing to pull off his textbook grin. "Whenever you are." Ino couldn't help but smile and began lowering herself onto Naruto's thick rod.

"Oh fuck!" Ino cried, feeling how far he stretched her out. She never expected it to hurt this much.

"I-Ino?" Naruto questioned. The sensation of pleasure he felt was overwhelming but Ino's reaction was puzzling. "Wait Ino. Is this your first ti-"

"Shut up!" She snapped and took a breath. "Just give me a second." Ino paused for a few moments before continuing to lower herself onto Naruto's cock. It was the strangest sensation. It hurt a good bit but...she liked it. Not the pain necessarily but the way she was getting stretched out, the way she was being filled up. It just...it felt right.

"Fuck..." She let out a final groan as she completely sank herself on him. She was a little surprised that she took him in all the way on her first try. Thank god she was so wet.

"Ino?" Naruto caught her attention once again. "Is this your first time having sex? You said that there were other guys from around the village.

"That was just blowjobs idiot." Ino explained, using the time to get used to the feeling of him inside her. "A bit of heavy petting, some light genital rubbing but no actual sex."

"Jesus Ino...I...I'm sorry I-"

"Stop it!" Ino snapped, feeling a little more easy. "Who's the one riding who now, huh? Besides, isn't it kind of fun that we lost our virginity together. Like a big fuck you to Sakura and Sasuke. Well, more like fuck us but you get it."

Naruto still had a look of concern on his face. Ino couldn't helped but be touched that he worried so much but she wasn't going to let him ruin this.

"I think, I'm a little better now." Ino began raising herself back up, creating a feeling she could only describe as empty as more and more of Naruto exited her. She paused when she got near the top before lowering herself again, the pain being significantly dampened this time but still present. She didn't lower herself all the way again but soon found herself in a slow rhythm of riding Naruto's cock.

The pleasure started to overwhelm Naruto again, his worries over her starting to disappear. Ino was wet, tight and warm. A killer combination. Once again, he couldn't believe that anything could've felt this good. Ino's pussy wrapped around Naruto's cock tightly, leaving no room to breathe. It only got better as Ino got deeper. She gradually took more and more of his cock again, the pleasure intensifying with each pass.

"Fuck Naruto...you're so goddamn big..." Ino moaned as she finally sheathed the entirety of him inside her again. She began truly riding Naruto slowly, her hands on his well sculpted chest while his cock sank in and out of her tight pussy. Naruto watched as she rode him, her dress sticking to her skin as the sweat started to build up. Her hardened nipples were also poking through, making them as clear to see as daylight. Almost as if on autopilot, Naruto reached up and cupped one of Ino's breasts through her dress. Ino smiled from watching him be mesmerised by her. She was really getting into this. His cock had stretched her out so much and was setting her pussy and core on fire. He was reaching spots she never thought would be touched in there.

"Naruto...you like the way I ride you, don't you?" She moaned, placing her hand over Naruto's and encouraging him to fondle her further.

He nodded. "Yes...fuck yes. You look so sexy." He groaned, the sensations of the moment getting to him.

"I do, don't I? I fuck you so good yeah? You like the way I make your cock feel."

"Dammit Ino, yes! Christ, you're so tight...I think..."

"Well don't worry baby. I'm not gonna stop."

"Ino...Ino...I'm-"

"Shh, not yet. I'm gonna kept fucking you hard Naruto."

"I really think-"

"I'm gonna ride your nice thick cock until I cum all over yo-"

Ino squealed in surprised as Naruto flipped them over suddenly. Just like that, the friction and fullness were both gone from Ino as she lay underneath Naruto, leaving her pussy aching and frustrated.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She snapped, her anger even surprising herself.

"I-I was about to cum." Naruto said, a dumb look on his face.

Ino was about to hit him when she caught sight of his cock. Thick, throbbing and leaking just a bit of precum. Just one touch and she was sure that it would blow.

"I can't cum inside you." Naruto stated, "So just let me...return the favor while I calm down a bit."

"Return the favor?" Ino questioned. It was Naruto's turn to smirk now. He leaned down and captured Ino's lips with his own. She was reluctant at first but quickly fell back into the sweet joy of his lips even though she wanted nothing more than to be pounded hard into the mattress. He must've had something planned. As they kissed, Naruto pulled the straps of Ino's dress off of her shoulders and further off her arms, which she allowed, before pulling her dress down to release her breasts.

Naruto followed a similar suit to Ino from earlier and began kissing her jawline and further down along her collarbone. Ino moaned softly as his lips found her breasts and he started kissing them gently. Her sensitive mounds sent tiny signals of pleasure through her, just making her heat even worse. She gasped slightly when she felt one of his hands start running along her thigh underneath her dress while his lips continued to tease her silky tits. Naruto finally looked up at her with a small smirk and rubbed his hand against her heated slit while flicking his tongue over her pink, rosy and hardened nipple.

"Naruto..." She breathed out quietly. Naruto took the nipple in his mouth and sucked eagerly on her tit while two digits easily sank into her pussy. He wanted to smile at the moan he managed to elicit and continued sucking on her nipple, running his tongue over and around it and kissing it occasionally. He switched breasts, giving the other one the same treatment with his mouth while slipping in a third finger and fucking her a little faster. Ino loved watching all of this. She began to rock her hips against his hand, aching for more friction from his fingers. She moaned louder when she felt his teeth bite down on her nipple right before it was lavished by his tongue.

"Fuck...Naruto...you're good." She mumbled with a smile, taking in the pleasure he was giving her. He just smiled back before kissing her breasts again and continuing his trip down her body.

"Wait...what are you doing?" Ino asked, watching as he pulled her dress further down and kissed her toned stomach.

"Returning the favor." He said simply. It was Ino's turn to be surprised. Even as she lifted her bum so he could remove her dress from her body completely she was still a little puzzled. None of the boys that she fooled around with had ever offered to do this. They were almost averse to it. Yet sure enough, here Naruto was, head between her legs and running his tongue up her slit, making her shudder and moan in delight.

He returned his three fingers inside of her and used his tongue to go to work on her clit. Ino moaned and bit her lip as she watch Naruto go at it. His tongue circled her clit a number of times before his mouth completely covered it and sucked on it lightly, making Ino reach down and run her fingers through his hair.

"Fuck yes Naruto...don't stop." She moaned, her hips still rocking from the three fingers that were pumping into her. Her hips were also rocking now from Naruto's tongue, teasing and toying with her clit, sending jolts of pleasure through her again and again. With his free hand, Naruto reached up and fondled one of her breasts as well as he could, his thumb brushing over her erect nipple while he squeeze it firmly. Getting fucked felt good but Ino was definitely not expecting this.

"Oh god! Lick my pussy Naruto! Please...fuck!" Ino's moans grew more frequent as she felt herself get closer. Her legs were shaking now and her body was starting to writhe. She didn't know how much longer she could control herself. She was able to see Naruto's blue eyes looking right back up at her as he licked her clit. Then he pinched her nipple. Hard.

"Fuck yes...ahhh!" Loud moans escaped Ino's lips while she came. Her body shook and pussy clenched tight around his fingers while her orgasm washed over her, enveloping her in pleasure. She coated Naruto's fingers with her cum and arched her back high before she came down.

"Fuck Naruto..." She breathed. She was almost in disbelief. "How did _you_ get so good at that?" She looked down at him with an amused look.

"I uh...read a lot of magazines." He said embarrassed.

Ino just started at him for a moment before laughing. "Wow, you little pervert. Get back up here."

Naruto crawled back up Ino's body to be welcomed by her arms around his neck and her lips against his.

"Mmm, that...was...amazing." Ino mumbled in between kisses, causing Naruto to smile against her lips. They tenderly kissed each other for a little longer until Ino felt something prodding at her stomach. Ino broke the kiss and looked down at his cock, not as big as before but still clearly eager for some release.

"Well look at that." Ino mused before looking back up at Naruto. "Calmed down enough yet?"

"Uh...yes. I think so. Maybe." He chuckled nervously, earning an eyeroll from Ino.

"Well then I guess you're just gonna have to make me cum quickly then, huh."

"What?" Naruto looked confused.

"After what you just did, there is no way that we're finishing up here without my getting at least one more orgasm." Ino stated matter of factly.

"But I might end up-"

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I don't want you cumming inside me either so you better make me cum quickly and pull out before you do." Naruto knew that there was no other alternative to this, so he just gave up with a sigh.

"Okay well...can you turn around then?" Naruto asked, a little nervous again. "And uh...get on your hands and knees...?"

Ino looked at him with a raised eyebrow and smirked. "Wanna take me from behind huh? And here I thought you had a thing for my boobs."

Naruto gave Ino some room and she turned over, getting onto her hands and knees and wiggling her butt a little.

"Come on Naruto. The longer you take the less sensitive I get." Ino cooed, looking back for him. Naruto got up on his own knees and placed himself behind her, his hands feeling her ass once again tonight. He positioned his cock and slowly buried himself inside of her. They both let out satisfied moans in unison but Ino spoke up.

"Naruto, if you want me to cum before you, you're gonna have to fuck me a lot harder than that." She bit her lip as she felt his hands move to her hips and his grip tighten.

"Oh fuck! Yes, like that! Harder!" Ino moaned as Naruto pounded into her from behind. There was no more pain. None of the bad pain anyway. Ino only felt the pleasurable kind of pain. The kind of pain like the stinging on your ass from the muscular thighs that are constantly slapping into you. That kind of pain. The sweet kind.

Naruto reached with one hand and managed to find Ino's clit, instantly rubbing and teasing it. He was eager to get her to cum first, so any way of giving her more pleasure was a plus. He could've sworn that Ino was clenching down on him on purpose with how tight she was feeling right now. He already felt himself building up to climax again. He reached with his other hand, hoping that the sensitivity of Ino's breasts would help and started groping one of them.

"Fuck me Naruto! Fuck me with that big cock!" Ino moaned, almost unaware of what she was even saying. She was in ecstasy. The pleasure coming from her clit, her tits, her sensitive pussy. She was sure to cum soon. She felt it building. And it was all because of Naruto. Him and his big cock that was ramming into her tight pussy right now. "Yes! Oh fuck yes! Naruto...Naruto I'm gonna..."

"Me too..." Naruto groaned. The pleasure and sight were too much but he had to hold off. Her sweaty back arched and her hair flailed while she moaned in ecstasy. It was gonna drive him over the edge. Unless...

"Ino..." Naruto moaned, "You're so fucking tight. So fucking gorgeous. So sexy. So hot. Cum for me. Cum for me you sexy little slut."

Ino's orgasm hit her like a freight train and she screamed loud enough to show it. Naruto felt her body shiver beneath him and her pussy squeeze him like a vice as she gushed all over his cock, having what was definitely the strongest climax of her life.

Naruto barely managed to keep enough sense about him to pry his cock out of Ino as his own orgasm hit. Hot thick ropes of spunk rocketed out of his throbbing cock and coated Ino's back and ass. Warm cum kept landing on her smooth, glistening skin, covering her in Naruto's seed as he groaned uncontrollably.

Ino allowed herself to collapse after her orgasm while Naruto stayed on his knees and looked at the sight of an exhausted and cum covered Ino.

Naruto lay down next to her after a few moments and they found themselves smiling at each other.

"So, how was that?" Ino asked, another smirk forming on her face.

"Incredible." Naruto said plainly, smiling back. Ino chuckled before giving Naruto a small kiss on the cheek and standing up, stretching when she did.

"I'm just gonna go take a shower, for obvious reasons. Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

"No, no problem. Um, you could uh...even stick around a bit in the morning if you wanted to." Naruto added a little hopefully.

Ino made a face like she was thinking about it and shrugged. "I don't know. I'll think about. Lets see how lucky you are." Ino said before giving him a wink and turning, walking towards his bathroom, a teasing sway in her hips.

Naruto sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He spent the rest of the night thinking and dreaming about Ino. Sakura never even crossed his mind. Not even in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura yawned as she entered the foyer of the hospital. It had been a long shift. Three ninjas, all in critical condition and an unsuccessful S rank mission. They were lucky to be alive. They might not have been if it wasn't for her. What's worse is that they arrived in the middle of the night, meaning that Sakura got a maximum of three hours sleep before she had to come in and put her medical skills to the test. It was tiring work. It was midday, and Sakura was more than ready to just spend at least the next eighteen hours sleeping. Unfortunately for her, that mindset was weakened when she saw Naruto walk through the front entrance. She let out a heavy sigh in disappointment.

She loved Naruto. She really did. He was one of, if not her, best friends. But she was too tired and too exhausted to deal with his antics right now. Not to mention the awkwardness that came along with him asking her out again last month. She thought that he had finally gotten over his childish crush on her but even she knew how strong an attraction to someone could be.

Deciding to tough it out for a few more minutes, Sakura forced a smile and walked towards her comrade. She hoped that at the very least he wouldn't try to win her affections today.

"Naruto! Hey!" She called out to him as she closed the gap.

"Ahh, Sakura! Hey!" Naruto responded, a wide grin forming on his face as he walked up to meet her.

"Naruto look, I'm really happy that you came by but I'm so busy right now and I don't think I can-"

"Don't worry about it Sakura." Naruto said cheerfully, surprising her. "If you have to go that's fine but do you know where I can find Ino?"

"Ino?" Sakura asked in surprised. "You want to talk with Ino? Not me?"

"Yeah. Do you know where she is?" Naruto waited while Sakura stared back at him for a bit. "Uh Sakura? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." Sakura paused for a moment and thought. "Ino should be taking a short break right now. There's a lunchroom for the medical-nin here. I can show you where it-"

"No, it's fine Sakura." Naruto was already walking past her and turned his head to wave goodbye. "Thanks a lot! See you later!" He called before turning back going straight up to the lady at the front desk. Probably to ask where the staff room was.

A giggle came from Sakura's right, making her divert her attention to two nurses that were watching Naruto as he took off from the reception desk and ran further into the hospital.

"Isn't that like, the fourth time he's visited her this week?" One of them whispered.

"It was the same thing last week too. What do you think is wrong with him?" Said the other, a sly smile on her face.

"I don't know. Maybe he just needs a _very_ private examination?"

"God knows, I'd like to give him one."

Sakura had heard enough. "Ahem!" The two nurses stopped their giggling when they saw her glaring over at them. Their cheeks turned bright red as they scurried away off to work that they probably should have been doing already.

Sakura turned back to where Naruto had run off to. There was no way what they were saying had any merit. Why would Naruto visit Ino five times in a week? He couldn't actually be...it was ridiculous. Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We really...need to stop doing this...in here." Naruto mumbled as he kissed Ino. Their lips connected passionately together while their tongues danced and battled against each other.

"You say that...yet here you are." Ino mumbled back, pulling Naruto towards her with her hands gripping his jacket tightly. Ino was backed up against a medical bed and leaning against it, luckily without a patient.

"You keep...asking me to...come back." Ino's medical-nin uniform had already been discarded and she was left in her kunoichi outfit which Naruto loved. It left less to the imagination than casual wear. He unbuttoned her top quickly, letting it hang open and exposing her bare breasts to the cool room air. As if her nipples weren't already hard enough.

"And you keep coming." Ino pulled Naruto's cock out of his pants without hesitation, both of them still allowing themselves to get lost in their kiss. Her hand ran up and down the rock hard member as Naruto's own hand cupped and squeezed her luscious breast. They both moaned into each other's mouths, acknowledging the sensations that they gave one another. They were both more than ready.

"Enough." Ino declared, finally breaking the kiss. She turned around and pushed her panties down her legs, letting them pool at her ankles. She bent over the hospital bed, leaning on it with her elbows and turned her head to look at Naruto with wide blue eyes. "Give it to me already."

Naruto, just as eager, lifted her skirt up to reveal her plump ass and slick slit just ready and waiting for him. He pushed his pants down so they were at his thighs and sheathed himself nice and deep into Ino's pussy, making them both moan in delight.

"You're awfully wet already." Naruto joked, a smirk on his face as he began pumping into the kunoichi below him.

"I've been thinking about this all day." Ino replied, her voice getting husky as she got fucked mercilessly by the shinobi above her.

"Is this as good as you imagined?"

"Fuck...it's better. So much...better!" Ino's moans were starting to pick up now, the pleasure taking over. In the past month and a half Ino had grown to love the feeling of her pussy being stretched out and filled by Naruto's cock. Almost everyday he had come in and fucked her in some empty room or closet. These secret trysts were becoming a pastime for them, even though they weren't very good at keeping it a secret. They had almost been busted four times and Ino was sure that at least one nurse knew from the looks she was giving her. It didn't bother her much though. Naruto fucking her was way too good to care about stupid stuff like that.

Naruto's hands gripped her hips, giving him the extra leverage he needed to really drive into her. His hard and fast thrusts had the room echoed in the sound of his thighs slapping her asscheeks over and over again. He stretched her out while she simultaneously clenched down on him, not wanting to let him go. Lucky for Naruto, he got to see the sweat on Ino's back and how it made her skin glisten, just turning him on more at the sight.

"Fuck me harder Naruto! Fuck me...yes! Harder!" Ino bit the sheets of the bed and used it to muffle her sounds. She was so vocal when having sex. She couldn't control herself. It was the reason for all of their close calls. She felt her core bubbling and her climax building, her moans only becoming more erratic because of it. She fondled herself, using her hand to tease and squeeze her swaying tits while her other hand gripped the sheets tightly for dear life. Even though her moans were muffled, Naruto could still hear the change in pitch as she came, as well as feel her pussy continuously contract around him and cover him in slick juice.

Naruto pulled out of her and allowed her to stand up straight when she came down from her high. She turned back around and smirked at the fellow blonde before kissing him deeply and stroking his still aching cock with her hand.

"Let's see how good I taste." Ino teased before sinking down to her knees and taking his cock in her mouth. Naruto moaned as he watched the kunoichi bob her head back and forth and bring him one of the greatest pleasures he had ever known.

"Fuck...Ino...I'm almost there..." He groaned. Ino decided not to waste time since he was already so close. She slipped his cock down her throat, taking it all the way in for a few moments before sucking him off a little longer. She moaned at the taste of herself on him, lapping and sucking at her juices.

She pulled off of him and fisted his cock with her delicate hands. "All over my face. Cum for me baby. Cover me in it."

Naruto's balls tightened and he came, spurts of thick, hot and ropy cum all flying and landing on Ino's smirking face. Lines of it ended up on her forehead, cheeks, lips and chin. Ino chuckled as she coaxed the last spurts out of him, which landed on her neck. Naruto was treated to the sight of Ino on her knees and wiping some cum off her face before slipping a finger into her mouth and swallowing it with an exaggerated moan.

"I'll uh...I'll get you a towel." Naruto moved quickly, knowing that if he kept witnessing her dirtiness it wouldn't be long till he was hard again. He found and handed her a towel which she thanked him for before wiping her face clean.

"So am I going to see you at the flower shop later?" Ino asked as she stood up and started buttoning back up her top.

"If granny Tsunade doesn't need anything done then yeah. I can't think of anything better to do."

"Great." Ino paused for a second. "Um...I was wondering...did you maybe...want to go to Ichiraku's afterwards or something?"

"Yes!" Naruto's face lit up when she suggested it. Ino found herself giggling.

"Great, so then after Ichiraku's we could even have round 3 over at your place?" She added coyly, sliding her panties back up her legs. She felt Naruto's hands on her waist from behind her.

"Knowing you that'll probably be up for round 3, 4, 5 and 6." Naruto joked into her ear.

Ino chuckled, "You'll be lucky if we stop before 9." She jumped a little as Naruto slapped her ass before heading for the door.

"Stopping after 9 sounds pretty lucky to me." He said as he left. Ino chuckled as she straightened herself out and put on her medical-nin uniform again. She was turning him into a little sexual monster. Ino waited a few minutes then left the room herself.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

Ino? Naruto was having sex with Ino? She put her hand on her chest as she came out from around the corner of the hallway. Sakura's mind was racing. They couldn't have actually been dating? Was it just a fling? How long had this been going on? Why did she care so much?

Sakura found herself walking briskly to the foyer and felt relief when she noticed that Naruto was still on his way out. Naruto and Ino? That wasn't how things were supposed to be.

"Naruto! Hey Naruto!" Sakura called louder than she planned, getting his attention just before he reached the exit and quickly walking to him.

"Oh Sakura...hey..." Naruto muttered, a clear look of nervousness on his face. If Sakura hadn't seen what he had just seen, she would've assumed Naruto was being his stupid usual self.

"I uh...I wanted to talk to you about something." Sakura said as she stepped in front of him, not entirely sure where this conversation was going herself.

"Oh...um sure thing...what is it?"

Sakura wasn't sure where she was going to go from here. Naruto was clearly worried about his little activities here with Ino having been exposed.

"Did you want to go out tonight?" She asked simply. "On a date, I mean." She was just as shocked as Naruto was.

"On a date? With Sakura?" Naruto muttered, hardly believing what was happening. What had gotten into her? After all these years of rejection the most he was expecting was a begrudging yes, not for her to ask him out.

"Uh yeah. I've just...I've been thinking." Sakura muttered, struggling to come up with what she was going to say next. "I've never actually given you a real chance before. And after you came here last month I...I just..." Sakura sighed and snapped at Naruto. "I don't have to explain. Do you want to go on a date with me or not?" She stared at him expectantly with her trademark annoyed expression and internally sighed in relief when Naruto nodded.

"Yes, yes Sakura definitely. I would love to!" A wide grin formed on Naruto's face, which somehow made Sakura smile herself.

"Okay then. You could pick me up if you want or we could meet at Ichiraku's?" Sakura suggested, the pit in her stomach finally leaving.

"Do you want to go there Sakura?" Naruto asked, "I would love to go there but I thought that you would-"

"It's fine." Sakura snapped at him. "Just meet me there okay?"

"Okay, I'll be there. You won't regret this Sakura, I promise." Naruto's smile was huge as he ran off out the hospital to get ready.

The look on Sakura's face faded. "Won't regret it huh?" She muttered to herself. Then why was she already feeling sick?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino hummed quietly to herself as another customer left the shop. She was happy. She had been so much happier than usual over the past week. The past few weeks actually. Ever since her and Naruto started this, friends with benefits thing. After pining for Sasuke for years, Ino didn't want to let a man control her emotions, so both she and Naruto agreed that this would just be a fun thing between them. And fun it was. Maybe too fun. As much as she hated it, Ino couldn't help but find herself blushing whenever she thought of Naruto. It had only been a little over a month and yet she found herself falling for the blonde idiot. She hated and loved that so much at the same time. Even now, her cheeks were bright crimson as she thought about him.

She had thoughts swirling around her head. Maybe tonight she could tell him how she felt? No. No, that would be dumb. This was just supposed to be fun. But still...it was nice thought.

Her thoughts turned from romantic to dirty the longer she waited for him. She couldn't wait for him to get here. She was already wet just thinking about it. The first thing she was gonna do was close the shop and ride him behind the front counter. Definitely. She bit her lip as the thought grew more vivid in her mind. Speak of the devil.

She could see Naruto running towards the shop in excitement now. He must have been as eager as she was. She didn't wait for him to get to the shop before turning the sign to 'closed'. She left the door open and locked it, so all Naruto would have to do was close it before jumping behind the counter and letting her have her way with him. Ino sat up on the counter, her legs crossed as Naruto approached, ready to tease him into submission.

"Ino, you won't believe what just happened." Naruto ran in excitedly, surprising Ino with the tone of his voice. The smirk faded from her face. It was a little disappointing realizing that she wasn't the cause of his excitement.

"What's got you all fired up Naruto?" Ino asked, putting on an upbeat tone.

"Sakura." The moment the name left his lips all pretence left Ino.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, she asked me to go out with her tonight." The happiness on his face made Ino's heart sink. She was struggling to keep her own face straight.

"And you...you said yes?" She muttered, finding it difficult to keep her voice steady. Naruto didn't seem to notice as he just nodded, the look of excitement never leaving his eyes.

"So um...I was just thinking..." Naruto started, scratching his head nervously. "Maybe we should stop the whole...thing that we're doing. If it goes well tonight then-"

"You wouldn't want to cheat on Sakura. Yeah. You're right." Ino tilted her head down, barely able to face him. She could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes. It was only then that Naruto noticed that something might be wrong.

"Um, Ino? Are you okay?" He asked sincerely, his expression changing to one of concern.

"I'm fine." She muttered, not looking up at him. "What are you still doing here? Don't you have a date to get ready for?" She tried to bring some humor to her voice but it was clearly shaky.

"Are you sure Ino?" Naruto took a step closer and outstretched his arm to touch her shoulder. "You don't look-"

"I said I'm fine." She composed herself and managed to give him the widest smile that she could. Naruto stepped back when he saw how wet her eyes were. "Go have fun with Sakura."

"Ino I-"

"Seriously, it's about time she gave you a chance. Now get out, before you screw it all up." Ino continued to smile at him, refusing to let herself cry in front of him as he looked back in concern. After a few moments, Naruto turned around and walked out of the store, all of the vigor and excitement nowhere to be seen anymore.

The moment he was out of sight Ino wiped her eyes and recomposed herself. She was not going to let herself cry over this. She wasn't going to let herself get angry. She closed up the shop, needing the distraction but couldn't stop thinking to herself. She wasn't going to let him get to her. Ino was a free woman. A liberated woman. Some blonde idiot wasn't going to make her lose control over her emotions. It was dumb in the first place anyway. All it was, was a bit of fun. Naruto was a good lay, nothing more. It's not like you can really fall in love with someone in a month. Just because he made you cum a few times. That, and he made you laugh when he made that stupid grin of his. And he made your heart skip a beat whenever he asked if you were okay. And he made you blush furiously whenever you thought about the idea of you two being together.

Ino wasn't going to get heartbroken over nothing. And that's exactly what this was. Nothing. Just...nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura looked beautiful. She wasn't like Ino, Naruto thought, dressing up in something that would turn heads for miles, instead just wearing her normal casual wear. Didn't make her any less stunning though. Naruto already thought she was gorgeous. Still, when they met outside Ichiraku's and hugged each other, he couldn't help but think of his first date with Ino and that stellar dress she wore.

"I'm glad that you decided to come out with me tonight Naruto." Sakura said into his ear.

"Yeah. I'm glad that you let me." Naruto responded with a small chuckle.

Their date went...well. The thing is, it didn't really feel like a date to either of them. They were just friends. Friends that loved each other dearly and that was obvious. They laughed at all their usual jokes and talked about the things that team 7 used to get back up to. It was comfortable. But for some reason Sakura couldn't shake the feeling that Naruto was distracted. More distracted than usual anyway. She would try to flirt a bit, and was met with no responses. Subtle leg rubs and sly glances were met with indifference and Naruto just continuing to chow down on his ramen. She wanted to chalk it up to the flirting being awkward and forced, which she felt it was but then remembered that this was Naruto. He should be eating out of her hand no matter how uncomfortable her advances were.

So what was Naruto thinking about? Firstly, how delicious this ramen was. Secondly, about how he left Ino in the flower shop. He tried to pay attention to Sakura and have a good time but his mind just kept wandering back to the look on her face. He hated that she looked like that. She was smiling but he could almost see something underneath that. Something like pain. He hated any of his friends being in pain but Ino of all people didn't deserve to be hurt like that. At least Naruto thought so. He kind of wished that he was on another date with her right now. That was a surprising thought.

"Naruto!" Sakura thumped him on the back of the head to bring him back to reality.

"Ow Sakura! What was that for?" Naruto whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"That you don't know, clearly shows that you weren't listening." She stated straightforwardly, the annoyed look on her face fading as she became more earnest. "I...I asked you what you think of me?"

Naruto paused for a moment. "You already know what I think of you Sakura. You're incredible."

"I know but...but why do you like me?" She clarified, a small blush coming to her cheeks. "It's been years and yet, you still wanted to go out with me tonight. What about me is so special?"

"Because Sakura you..." Naruto paused for a moment again, thinking, before looking her dead in the eyes. "You're smart. You're strong. You put up this act like nothing can hurt you but you have this sweet sensitive side. The side that cares for your friends and teammates. You...you..." Naruto trailed off as he went deeper into thought. The more he thought about why he liked Sakura, the more he found himself thinking about Ino. All of a sudden, coming on this date seemed like a big mistake.

"Sakura...why did you ask me out tonight?" Naruto asked, catching her off guard.

"What? I already told you." Sakura stammered, her cheeks turning a little brighter. "I hadn't given you a chance and-"

"Sakura." Naruto cut her off and looked at her earnestly for a moment. She returned his gaze, her expression relaxing. After a few moments, Naruto smiled. "This isn't going to work. Is it?"

Sakura smiled as well, surprised that Naruto was the first one to say something mature. "No. No, it isn't." Sakura sighed and looked down at her half eaten bowl of ramen. "I'm sorry. I don't even know myself why I asked you out tonight. I guess...I guess it's because you've been after me for so long that I started feeling...bad. Guilty, even. And here I am, still fawning over Sasuke and we haven't even gotten a letter from him. You know the last thing he said to me before he left was that I was annoying? Crush of the century material right there."

Sakura paused, staring down at her bowl. Naruto, in another rare sign of maturity, stayed silent, letting her gather her thoughts.

"I guess I sort of felt like you were my backup, you know. If Sasuke never comes back I have you just sitting on the sidelines waiting for me. So when I saw you with Ino at the hospital I kind of-" Sakura paused as she heard Naruto start choking on some ramen. He managed to swallow it down with some difficulty and was breathing heavily.

"You uh...you saw us together?" Naruto asked a little shyly, his cheeks turning a little red now.

Sakura chuckled. "Yeah, I did. Heard you as well. I think the whole hospital did."

"Oi."

"Anyway, seeing you two together made me jealous. Like, Ino was taking you away from me even though I've rejected you at every turn." Sakura let out a heavy sigh and smiled, looking back at her friend. "I can clearly see I was being stupid. You've been thinking about her all night haven't you?"

Naruto blushed again and scratched his cheek. "Well I...it's not like-" Sakura leaned over and wrapped her arms around Naruto, hugging him tightly.

"It's fine. I don't know what you see in that pig but I hope she makes you happy." Sakura said warmly to a surprised Naruto. Naruto smiled and hugged her back. She really was his best friend.

"I think I have to go now." Naruto said. "I feel like I've screwed up. Big time."

Sakura chuckled and released the embrace. "What did you do? Blow her off to come out with me?"

Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well, about that..."

Sakura's smile faded. Even Naruto couldn't be so dense as to do something like that. "You didn't..."

A bead of sweat dropped down Naruto's forehead when he saw the look on her face. Maybe he screwed up worse than he thought.

Naruto knocked on Ino's bedroom window, still feeling his head ache from the lump that Sakura gave him. The lights were off, so it was too dark to see anything but Naruto did notice a vague figure moving towards the window. It wasn't until she got right in front of it that Naruto could properly see Ino. She would never cease to blow him away.

Her hair was down, reaching her waist and her sleepy face looked absolutely adorable. She was wearing a flimsy thin white tank top that stopped above her belly button, and Naruto could see the purple straps that came from her bra underneath it. The only other piece of clothing she was wearing was a pair of purple cotton panties. Even in her sleepwear, the sight of Ino started making Naruto hard.

Ino opened the window and rubbed her eyes, focusing on who her late night visitor was. She was wide awake when she saw his face.

"What do you want?" Was all she said, a straight expression on her face as she leaned forward against the frame. It took most of Naruto's will not to look down her top.

"I wanted to apologise. And to explain something." Naruto looked at her earnestly, a hopeful smile on his face. Ino just stared back at him for a moment, unmoved.

"What happened to your date with Sakura? Shouldn't you be having fun with her right now?" Ino asked, more spite in her voice than she would have liked.

"No. I should be at my place. With you." His smile remained and the hint of guilt in his voice irked Ino. He was making it really hard to not care. Eventually she just sighed and turned around, walking away from the open window and making Naruto drool from the sway of her hips. He swore that she had to be doing that on purpose.

Naruto stepped into the room, being able to see fairly clearly as he was actually in the room now and the moonlight shone through the window. He made out Ino's straight face and arms crossed in the middle of the room waiting for his explanation. Naruto sighed as he took a few steps forward.

"Okay so...I'm an idiot. And I screwed up. Big time." Naruto said.

"Really?" Ino's voice dripped with sarcasm as the irritation on her face became apparent.

"Yes, I know. All these years, I've been obsessed with Sakura even though she wanted nothing to do with me. Not in that way anyway. But when she asked me out today I just...I thought I was finally getting a chance with the love of my life. I was so, so, so wrong. I might have loved Sakura before but that all change when I started...whatever it was we had." Naruto looked sincerely over at Ino, a serious look on his face for once.

"So what?" Ino chuckled. It sounded more forced than she had hoped. "We fuck a few times and all of a sudden you're in love with me now?"

"It's more than just that Ino. And I think you know that." Naruto said simply. Ino's expression faded as he walked towards her, stopping once he had closed in and was looking down into her gorgeous blue eyes. "Ino. I love you."

Ino's knew right then that no matter how much she told herself otherwise, she could never not care about this blonde haired idiot. Three little words and he had her heart racing and her cheeks turning a bright red. Naruto's hand came up to her cheek and cupped it gently.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Was all Ino was able to mutter as she looked up into his matching deep blue eyes. He made that goofy smile and her heart skipped a beat.

"Something that I hope we both want." Naruto pressed his lips against hers. Every word he had said to her was confirmed with the sheer emotion of that kiss. It was all too familiar to Ino, all to right. She found herself easily kissing him back, her hands moving up and grabbing his jacket, pulling him towards her as if on instinct.

They broke the kiss for a moment, both of their faces red and panting heavily.

"You hurt me Naruto." Ino breathed out, allowing herself to be vulnerable for a moment.

"I know." Naruto said, his arms wrapping around her waist and holding her body close. "I'll never do that again. Ever."

Ino continued to look up at him and could tell that he fully intended to keep his promise. Naruto had a way of doing that. Making you trust that had could do the most ridiculous things. Ino responded by leaning up and kissing him this time, parting her lips and allowing their tongue to make contact. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they passionately made out, sharing their emotions with each other through a deep kiss. The longer it went on, the more heated it got. One began craving the other more and more, their tongues going from a tender dance to an aggressive battle. Naruto's hands travelled down Ino's body and located her ass before squeezing firmly.

Ino broke the kiss and mock glared at Naruto. "No. You don't get to do anything, until you've made it up to me."

Naruto's hands instantly released her ass and he was definitely deflated. He wanted nothing more than to explore every inch of Ino's body right now and have his way with her. But he wasn't going to screw this up, so he was prepared to wait. As frustrating as that might be.

"Okay, okay." Naruto said simply, smiling down at her. "What's first thing I can do?"

"There's just one thing I want you to do." Ino said. Naruto's hopes went up after hearing that.

"Anything." Naruto said quickly, eager to complete whatever task she wanted soon. He had second thoughts when he saw the glint in Ino's eye followed by a devilish smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You should be grateful. I was thinking about putting on something sexier but clearly, this is more than enough torture for you." Ino goaded, standing at the end of her bed. Naruto looked up at her in her normal nightwear with lust in his eyes. He just wanted to grab her. He would have if each of his limbs weren't tied to Ino's bed, making him spread eagle. To top it all off, he was stark naked, his clothes being discarded around the floor. Ino looked at him like prey that was caught in a trap, her eyes roaming along his muscular body up and down again and again, taking in his chiseled features that were accentuated by the moonlight. The most obvious of course being the mast between his legs that was already hard and ready to go from the looks of it.

"Well then, lets begin, shall we?" Ino smirked and crawled onto the bed in between Naruto's legs. She planted her lips on his thighs, kissing up his legs slowly till she got to her destination. "Now here are the rules. You don't speak, unless spoken to." Ino blew lightly on his cock, making it twitch and getting a tiny groan out of the man himself. "You don't make a noise, unless I say so." She let her finger run along its length, making Naruto consciously hold back any small sounds he might make. It was easy to stay quiet now but Naruto knew that it wasn't going to last forever. "You certainly don't even try to get out of your bonds before I finish with you." She moved past his cock now, continuing to crawl and kiss up his hard body, stopping when she got to his chest and sitting up so she was straddling his stomach. "And under no circumstances do you cum until I say so." Ino leaned forward so that her face was inches away from his. "Is that clear?"

"Yes Ino." Naruto said, the frustration already building up. Who knew dominant Ino could be so sexy?

Ino closed the gap and pressed her lips against his. Naruto kissed her back, but allowed her to take the lead, having her tongue take control over his and add to the passion of the kiss When she pulled away, she left them both a little breathless before planting a few kisses along his jawline. Ino sat back up and slowly removed her loose top, giving Naruto a stunning view of the rest of her body and bra covered breasts.

"You like what you see?" Ino asked, taking pleasure in the look on Naruto's face.

"You have no idea." Naruto said. His eyes widened as Ino unhooked her bra strap and let it slide down her arms, falling on Naruto's chest. Her breasts dropped just the tiniest bit as Naruto took in their perfect shape. He licked his lips unintentionally.

"What about now?" Ino's hands ran down her body, admiring every inch of her soft skin and luscious curves. She could already see the answer on Naruto's face.

"So, so freaking much." Naruto was practically drooling at this point and his cock was at full mast. It should've been impossible to get him any harder than that.

"You're so sweet Naruto." Ino leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I think I'll give you a little treat." Ino turned around, facing towards Naruto's legs. She moved back a bit until her nether regions were hovering over his face. Naruto was surprised to be met with a small damp spot where her slit should be on the purple panties. Teasing Naruto had been more of a turn on for both of them than they thought.

With her knees to either side of Naruto's head, she lowered herself down till she could feel Naruto's nose bump against her wetness. The moment she did, Naruto's tongue ran along the damp spot, licking her slit through the thin material. He stopped himself from moaning at the delicious taste of her wetness and proceeded to continue licking her pussy from beneath her. The most he could reach was her moist outer lips but even through the fabric, it was enough to have Ino biting her lip and moaning quietly.

"Mmm, good Naruto. You're making some progress." Ino said. She lowered herself more so that she was sitting on his face now. This only helped Naruto. He kept running his tongue against her panties, harder and harder until he managed to ever so slightly part her pussy lips.

Ino's breathing became more unsteady as his own breath managed to reach the outer edges of her quim. His tongue lapped at the juices of her insides through her panties, just dampening them even more and giving Naruto an even bigger feast. The scent combined with taste of Ino's pussy on her panties just made Naruto want to push past them more, even if it was just with his tongue. His eagerness was paying off. Tiny jolts of pleasure were spreading through Ino from her wetness. The more he kept going the less she could take the minimal amounts of pleasure. It was a torturous bit of teasing of her own making.

"God, don't stop Naruto." Ino commanded, from her new position of authority. She moved her panties to the side and Naruto instantly felt the heat that radiated from her slit, along with the full force of her sweet scent. Ino's first real moan came out when he began devouring her. His tongue dove straight into her, parting her lips with ease and tasting his delicious treat. She bit her lip as her core started to bubble, Naruto's tongue bringing greater pleasure to her through her inner walls. "Fuuuuck yes." Ino moaned, her breath hitching while she took it all in. God, he was gonna make her cum in no time at this rate. It was gonna be difficult to keep it down. Her parents were right downstairs.

Ino looked right ahead of her, still finding it difficult to focus and noticed her victim's cock, standing tall and aching hard. She smirked, knowing that she wasn't going to make his apology that easy. Naruto had to contain another moan when he felt five delicate fingers and a palm wrap around his aching cock and start stroking up and down. The kunoichi took pleasure in the twitch of his dick from her hand, still having some trouble concentrating from the other blonde's eager tongue. She moaned a little louder when she felt his mouth start sucking at her pussy, creating even more sensation down there and taking in as much of her juices as he could. Her hips rolled by themselves, unable to control her own wanton urges. She ground herself on his face, needing even more sensation as she felt herself get closer.

Ino muffled her next moans by wrapping her lips around the head of Naruto's cock, her voice sending vibrations through his shaft. He didn't know how he was able to prevent moaning from up till now but Naruto still managed to control himself, even with the feeling of Ino's tongue licking and swirling around his sensitive knob. She moaned on his dick some more as she took him further down her mouth, not taking long to find a rhythm and cover his shaft in her saliva. Her soft hand moved up and down with her mouth, rubbing in the spit all over his cock with a tight grip. Naruto was finally moaning quietly at this point. He wasn't able to help himself. The sexiest kunoichi in the village was feeding him her soaking wet womanhood, while grinding on his face, with her tits pressed against his stomach and mouth wrapped tightly around his cock, in an attempt to suck him dry. Of course he wad going to freaking moan. Ino was much to preoccupied to notice or care.

She pulled off of him with a loud pop. "Naruto...you're...you're still not allowed to cum...fuck!...so...so don't...yes! God, just like that!...make sure you finish me off before you...Fuck, Naruto! That feels so good!" Ino moaned as she fisted Naruto's cock moderately. There was still a string of spit connecting her lip to his head as she literally drooled onto him.

Naruto cursed his bonds. He would've had her screaming by now if he could use his hands. Still, hearing how close she was only made him double his efforts, his tongue firing rapidly inside of her, making it clench and try to suck him in like a cock. The wanton woman took his cock in her mouth again. One, to muffle her growing moans of delight and two, because this was still a test for Naruto after all. Even though he felt his own orgasm approaching, Naruto never let up. His tongue continued its endeavour in Ino's pussy, licking, fucking and lapping at every inch of her walls that he could. It paid off.

Ino let out a low, long and guttural moan all over Naruto's cock as her orgasm hit her. Her juices shoot straight into Naruto's hungry mouth, completing his feast of her quim. Electricity flowed through her as her back arched, pressing her tits into him further and the tension left her body.

She sucked on his cock for a few more moments after she came before moving. She sat back up, turning around and shifting back so that she was straddling his stomach once again and looking down at his adorable face with his wet lips and chin.

"Enjoy your meal?" Ino asked coyly, leaning in for a kiss.

Naruto nodded. "But I think you enjoyed it more than I did." He managed to get out before Ino captured his lips. She moaned as she dominated the kiss once again, the salty taste of Naruto's cock and precum mixing with the taste of her own sweet nectar. She pulled away, smirking when she heard the tiny whine from Naruto. He must've enjoyed the taste too.

"You did a good job baby." Ino said, reaching over and untying one of his wrists. In doing so, her breasts were hanging directly above his eye line. His mouth watered. "Here's your reward." She removed the bond from the other wrist and moved back, placing her hands on his chest to keep him laid down. "Now, I'm still not done with you. I wanna try something a little new." Naruto managed to prevent himself from asking what she was planning and just watched as she turned around again and crawled to his cock. "Mmm, look at that." She said, stroking his cock a few times. "All wet and slick from my mouth. Yeah, you're more than ready."

Ino got into a bit of a squat position and aimed Naruto's cock. All confusion left him when he saw Ino part of asscheeks with her free hand.

"Ahh, fuck!" Ino exclaimed in a very harsh breath as his head entered her anus. This pain was worse than the first time they had sex. Her only solace was remembering how much better it felt once she had powered through.

"Ino, are you-"

"No talking!" Ino snapped at him. Even after months of intense sex, he still worried about her. Naruto was about to protest when he too, recalled the first time they had sex. Ino would be able to handle herself. So, he leaned back against the head board and bit his lip to stop himself from groaning as she sunk him into the tightest spot his dick had ever been in. This was even tighter than her pussy when they first did it as well. She got about halfway down before pulling back up and easing more and more of him in, bit by bit. Both of them, groaned lowly as the final few inches entered her tiny hole and she sat on him. She leaned back, resting her back against his chest and her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments, Ino's breathing still heavy.

"This...feels...incredible." She muttered, getting used to how wide her ass was being stretched and how deeply it was being penetrated. "Okay, I think I'm good. Fuck me Naruto." She turned her head to look at the shinobi, pulling his face towards her with her hand cupping his cheek.

She kissed him softly as she felt his hands cup her breast gently and wrap around her waist. The feeling of his cock slowly pulling out of her before sheathing itself back in was felt soon after. He filled her the same way that they kissed, slowly and tenderly, not wanting to hurt her. After a few minutes of that she broke the kiss.

"Faster." She whispered. Naruto picked up his pace, thrusting up into her at a slightly faster speed. She moaned softly at the way he squeezed, kneaded and played with her breasts but most of her pleasure came from the burning hot feeling of his cock sliding along her asshole. "Faster." She moaned again and Naruto picked up his pace again. The more it went on, the more pleasure she felt. The more pleasure she felt, the more she wanted to feel. "Faster." It was very unclear whether she was commanding or begging at this point, but nonetheless, Naruto fucked her ass even faster. Faster and harder his thrusting got and louder became Ino's moans.

"Oh my god. This is amazing. You love this don't you?" Ino moaned, her electricity coursing through her body, heating every inch of her up.

"Yes. It's so good." Naruto groaned back, his cock throbbing and aching as he kept pumping into her with extra force.

"You love the way I fuck you. I fuck you so much better than she can. Sakura could never do this, could she?" Ino moaned, looking at Naruto once again. When he looked back he could see the desperation in her eyes. So that's what this was about. After all this, and she was still competing with Sakura.

"I...I don't know." Naruto said, moving his hand from her waist to her cheek. "And I don't fucking care." He kissed her deeply and passionately, making her head spin as she closed her eyes and got lost in all the sensations. The force of Naruto's thrusts was making her moan loudly into his mouth, making her lose all control and letting him dominate her mouth as well as her body. Her ass clamped down on him tighter than a vice. He knew he wasn't going to last too long like this. When he pulled away he looked her dead in the eyes as he made a hand signal and whispered, "Shadow clone jutsu."

Ino's eyes widened as a naked Naruto clone appeared from smoke next to the bed, hands on his hips and a wide grin on his face. Naruto stopped thrusting into for a bit as the clone got up on the bed.

"Naruto...what are you doing? I never said you could-" Ino cut herself short when she felt Naruto grab her thigh and spread her legs further apart, just before she saw the clone lining his hard and heavy cock at her entrance. "I-I guess I can let this slide. Just because-"

She was cut off again and moaned instead as the clone thrust himself deep into her wet pussy. Both Naruto's looked and nodded at each other before pounding into Ino relentlessly. Being of the same mindset, they easily found a rhythm where Ino would always be full in at least one hole. As one pulled out, the other pushed in. It drove her mad.

"Naruto! Naruto, yes!" She moaned, her core bubbling hard again. "Fill me! Fill my ass, fill my cunt! God! Don't you fucking stop!" Naruto's hand went to fondling one breast again while the clone happily fondled the other. Clone Naruto, took just as much pleasure in this as the other two. The position Ino was in had his cock rock hard as he pounded into her vigorously, pushing his climax forward. Naruto's climax was coming very soon. He wasn't done with Ino yet though.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked, quietly into her ear, in a strained groan.

"N-not supposed...to talk..." Ino moaned, barely understanding what she was saying.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, a smirk forming on his face as he gained the upper hand. After months of sexing with Ino he had obviously learned that dirty talk was her biggest turn on. In that time he also learned just how to talk dirty to her. The exact words to say that get her hot and quivering in no time.

"No! No, don't you dare." Ino begged, throwing her stupid rules out the window. Getting double penetrated by two identical sexy, strong ninjas will do that to a girl.

"I'm so lucky that my girlfriend is a little slut." Naruto said, his clone feeling the reaction as she clenched her pussy around him.

"G-g-girlfriend?" She managed to mumble out, her lustful sensations only letting her feel the tiniest amount of love at being called that.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Y-yes!" Ino moaned. She reached back and grabbed Naruto's neck as well as Clone Naruto's arm, to hang on to for support. "I forgive you. I forgive you already. Now make me cum! Give it to me!" Ino's orgasm was fast approaching, the second cock speeding it up.

"I'm going to cum in you. Do you want me to pump your tight ass full of cum?"

"Oh god, Naruto! Please!"

"Then cum for me, right now. Cum for us."

"N-Naruto...I...I..."

"Now!" Both Naruto's commanded in unison.

"I'm cumming!" Ino barely contained her scream, her body shaking and pussy rapidly clenching around the hard clone cock that was fucking her. The sight was amazing. Her grip only tightened on both Narutos as her breasts were pushed out further towards the clone. Sweat glistened her entire body in the moonlight and her face was flushed red, giving her the sexiest look from her that Naruto had seen yet.

She was panting when it ran its course, her eyes closed, and didn't know if she would be able to walk straight tomorrow. She was kind of hoping she wouldn't.

"Naruto...that was-" Ino's eyes shot open as a thick cock buried itself into her throat. She felt Naruto start thrusting into her ass again as Clone Naruto gripped her hair and face fucked her. As Ino got used to her new position she closed her eyes again and moaned on Clone Naruto's cock, both from the sensations of her ass and the greedy need to milk him of his cum. She used her hand to massage Clone Naruto's balls, making him groan and get that much closer.

Naruto was at his breaking point and his clone was just about ready to blow. Seeing Ino's big blue sultry eyes look up at him, begging him for his load with just a look, drove him over.

"Fuck Ino...I'm cumming!" Naruto moaned, pumping into her ass a few more times before his balls tightened and cum filled her from behind.

"Me too! Milk me dry Ino! Fuck!" Clone Naruto moaned as his grip and balls tightened. He buried his cock to the hilt and shot load after load of cum down Ino's throat.

She moaned heavily as they came, the feeling making her wet for more already. Hot, thick loads of spunk filled her up from both sides. She felt her boyfriend's cock pulsate as he filled her ass with sticky semen and she swallowed every creamy spurt that came out of his clone. She kept sucking even when he let go of her, making sure to bring every tiny piece of spunk out of him and down her throat. She had never been more satisfied in her life.

Ino pulled off Clone Naruto with a content sigh and looked up at him, seeing that his entire world was spinning. She giggled and he disappeared in a puff of smoke, before she leaned back against her true lover.

"Mmm, I never noticed it before, but you really are the most adorable little stud muffin." Ino said quietly, turning her head and smiling at his dopey face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Even though he was confused, Naruto looked back down at her with a smile of his own and wrapped his arms around her lithe, sweaty body.

"Nothing." Ino mumbled and closed her eyes. Naruto thought that she was drifting off to sleep before she said, "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"What? You mean the slut girlfriend thing? Not really, that was just in the heat of the moment. I thought that you liked- ow!" Ino elbowed him in the stomach and looked up at him with a frustrated glance. "What?" Naruto questioned. Ino sighed and turned her eyes downwards, Naruto noticing that her cheeks were becoming pink.

"I-I was talking about _earlier_ earlier. When you said that...you...you know." Shy Ino wasn't something that Naruto saw often. It happened during the occasional unexpected compliment but whenever he saw it he thought it was the cutest thing ever. Ino looked back up as she felt Naruto move their bodies. She found her back on the bed while she looked up at the innocent face of Naruto Uzumaki, giving the warmest, most reassuring smile.

"Ino Yamanaka." Naruto breathed. "I love you with every fibre of my being. I promise you that." He planted a small kiss on her lips before reiterating himself. "I love you."

Ino's face was flushed while her heart pounded in her heaving chest. She knew she was one of the most confident kunoichi in the village yet this blonde idiot could get her so flustered. The more she looked at that stupid smile, the safer she felt. She knew she could trust it. Of course she could. He always kept his promises and if he didn't he damn near gets himself killed trying to.

"Naruto," Ino smiled back, her arms reaching up around his neck and pulling him down, "I love you too." The lack of lust in their kiss was obvious. This was purely based on sensual emotion. It was slow and soft and they were working together instead of fighting each other. They found solace and safety in one another's lips and comfort at the feeling of the other's skin. This softness could only last so long however.

After a while, Ino started feeling a hard protrusion against her thigh. It made her juices flow once again. She welcomed Naruto's hands moving her panties down her thighs, kicking them off and onto the floor finally leaving both of them as open as each other.

"Naruto..." Ino breathed in between kisses, the need to be filled suddenly becoming overwhelming. "Please..." It was practically a whine.

Luckily for her, Naruto was just as desperate and fulfilled her requests almost instantly, burying himself inside of her once again. This felt so right to both of them, like they were always meant to be like this. Similar to their kissing, they started off slow. They made love, appreciating every second they got to be one together.

"Ino..." Naruto breathed, continuing his slow pattern as his breath become heavy. "You-"

"Shh." Ino shushed him, their cheeks now pressing against each other with their lips against their ears. "Just go faster." She whispered.

Tears pricked her eyes as his pace increased, the familiar sensation once again filling her with glee. She gripped his back, holding on as if he would disappear if she let go. She needed him here. She needed his chest pressing against her breasts while his lips peppered her neck. She needed to hear his groans as she clenched around him each time he impaled her. She knew he needed her just as much.

"Ino..." Naruto breathed again, moving his head up from her neck. "I'm...I'm about to...I can't hold it."

"Then don't." Ino said simply, wrapping her legs around his back.

"But...but I could-"

"I don't care." Ino said quickly, the look of desire clear in her eyes. "I want to feel it. Just once. Please. Naruto..."

Naruto stared down at her and knew he had the same desires as her. "Ino...I...I'm..."

He thrust a few more times before he impaled her once more and let go. The white hot, thick and creamy substance was poured into her with a loud groan from her lover. Ino closed her eyes tight as her own orgasm was triggered and pleasure rocked through her body while cum was spilling down her warm canal and into her womb. She held him tighter with her arms and legs, her pussy clenching and milking every last drop of cream she could from him while they both moaned in ecstasy.

The blondes collapsed after their event. Both sweaty, heavy and with flushed faces. It wasn't for a few moments until Naruto moved off of Ino and lay beside her, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder while their arms wrapped around each other. Ino couldn't help but giggle lightly as she felt the warm substance trickle out of her.

"So..." Ino mumbled, barely catching Naruto's attention.

"So..." He numbly responded.

"You think I'm prettier than Sakura?" A small smile formed on her face as sleep started to take her.

If he had the energy, Naruto would have shaken his head in amusement. "I think...you prettier than everyone." He mumbled.

"But definitely Sakura, right?"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. Definitely."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Ino couldn't take their eyes off of each other the entire time. It was like the entire world and everyone else didn't even exist.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Those were the only words that managed to make it into their consciousness. The cheers from all their friends and family were ignored completely as Naruto pulled his newly declared wife towards him and kissed her deeply. Ino was responding before their lips even touched, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly as they engaged in their moment of passion for one another.

"I love you, Uzumaki Ino." Naruto said in a hushed voice as the kiss ended, their lips still less than an inch apart.

Ino chuckled and blushed at being called that. "I love you, Hokage." She gave a smirk to seem coy but the look in her eyes betrayed the emotion that was overwhelming her right now.

It was Naruto's turn to chuckle and blush. "I'm still technically not Hokage yet..."

"You're being initiated next week, you might as well be." Ino gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Besides, I know that you like being called that."

Naruto blushed a little more.

"Don't worry baby. I like calling you it." Ino said, "It's hot." She pulled him close and connected their lips together once again, engaging in a passionate kiss between the two of them. Ino had to resist from making the kiss more heated, finally remembering that they did actually have an audience watching. All she wanted to do right now was rip this gorgeous idiot's suit off and ride him until he wasn't able to breathe anymore. She was definitely going to rock his world when they got home.

The kiss carried on long enough that everyone, barring the newly-wed couple, started to feel a little uncomfortable. Everyone except for Hinata. She was feeling more than just a little uncomfortable. Kiba was trying to help, making jokes and comments to her during the ceremony to ease her feelings but she still found herself looking down and playing with her fingers, her face red as a tomato.

Unlike Ino, it still hadn't seemed to sink in to Naruto that they weren't the only people there and his hand started making its way down Ino's back. Considering how she was feeling, she wasn't sure if she would've stopped him.

"Jeez, how long are you guys going to go on for?"

A voice that seemed only vaguely familiar caused the couple to stop their engagement a second time, though their hands stayed where they were. Ino gasped when she turned and saw the source of the voice. Naruto found himself speechless for a few moments. So did everyone else at the wedding. Standing at the front of the aisle, in a suit, Sasuke Uchiha smiled.

"Congratulations."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being Hokage was hard work. Tsunade was right. There was way too much paperwork in this position. Naruto groaned as he stared at the piles that he had to get through today. There was plenty of work that had to be done concerning the new students entering the academy, deciding who got promoted to jonin as well as general complaints and business concerning the village. It was only the third day on his second week and Naruto already wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

Not to mention having to handle this Sasuke stuff now. Gone for years, to join Orochimaru and he just suddenly pops up out of the blue. Supposedly, Sasuke's ultimate goal was Itachi and Orochimaru was just a means to an end. That still didn't explain why he didn't return after having defeated Itachi and he refused to explain it himself, which certainly didn't help matters. Naruto was the only one in his defence, with even Sakura being skeptical of his return.

Naruto leaned on the desk with his elbows and placed his head in his hands. Being a ninja used to be a lot more fun than this. His attention was caught by the door opening and a smile was instantly placed on his face when his gorgeous wife walked into the room.

"Hello handsome." Ino said with a smile, closing the door behind her and walking towards the desk. "How's our great Hokage doing since I last saw him?"

"Much worse." Naruto said, perking up and leaning back in his seat. "It's been nothing but paperwork and pencil pushing. I'm kind of hoping that a village declares war on us."

Ino shook her head as she walked around the desk. "Barely over a week in and you're already bored. Typical." She stood behind him and leaned over, wrapping her arms around him from behind and kissing his cheek. "I didn't expect any less."

Naruto chuckled. "So, not like I'm not happy to see you and all but why are you here exactly?"

"Can't a wife just come to visit her husband?"

"I guess..."

"Good, cause that's what you're gonna tell people if anyone asks." Ino pulled Naruto's chair back so there was some space between him and the desk now. She occupied that space, leaning back against the desk and crossing her legs, her expression turning playful. "I'm not needed at the flower shop or hospital right now so I have a little bit of free time on my hands. And, as I expected, you're bored out of your mind so I thought maybe I could help...alleviate it a bit." Ino bit her lip when she finished speaking.

Naruto's eyes widened as the realisation dawned on him. "In here? Right now?" Ino simply nodded, looking down at the bulge that was already forming in her husband's pants. "Ino, we can't. I just became Hokage. What if-"

"Oh Naruto baby, please." Ino cut him off, rolling her eyes. "We've done it in the hospital enough to know how this goes. I'm still the same slut that you married." Naruto's cock twitched and the expression on his face was enough for Ino to know that she had him. She smirked as she got off the desk and took a step towards him. "So please honey, lets just skip the whole, you acting like you don't want to do this part and tell me to suck your cock already."

"Ino," Naruto said, looking her up and down. Like always, her outfit left less to imagination than most kunoichis, with her top exposing her midriff but her skirt had gotten longer, reaching all the way to her ankles. He looked back at her face which was sultry and covered in lust. "Please suck my cock baby."

Ino smiled. "Yes sir." Ino sunk down to her knees, which would never not look sexy to Naruto, and rubbed his crotch through his pants. "Already excited as usual. I don't know why you waste your time denying me first." His semi-erect cock twitched at her touch, both hands running along its length.

"Like you don't enjoy breaking me down." Naruto said, "You know I can't resist you."

Ino winked at him and reached into his pants, grabbing his growing erection and pulling it out to feast on with her eyes. After a few pumps with her hand Ino leaned forward and took the head past her lips. As she moved along the shaft she internally giggled at the sigh of pleasure that her husband made. Ino slowly moved down to the base, feeling it continue to grow in her mouth before pulling off of it and stroking the shaft in her hand, now slick with saliva. She smiled as his cock grew to its achingly hard full size.

Ino released his dick for a moment to pull his pants and boxers down a bit, before wrapping her fingers around it once again and leaning forward to run her tongue against his balls. Naruto groaned as she sucked lightly on his smooth sack while still stroking his hard rod, her grip relatively tight. She licked it, gradually moving her tongue up from his balls to his cock once again. The flat of her tongue travelled up along his rod all the way until it reached his head, to which she took in her mouth and sucked lightly.

"Fuck Ino...always so good." Naruto's groaned, the way that she was teasing him giving off intense sensations. His hands moved to her hair brushing some of it away from her face and massaging her scalp. Ino made a pleasurable hum and took more of his rod into her wet cavern. Her tongue worked his cock, covering it with her spit and moving along him as she took more and more of him further. Both of her hands were occupied, one connected to her lips and wrapped around his shaft while the other was massaging his balls, making sure that they weren't neglected. This only served to drive Naruto crazier, feeling everything that his gorgeous wife was doing to him. He looked down only to see her looking straight back at him with her big green eyes. That sultry look on her face just pushed him that much closer to the edge. Ino removed the hand on his balls, only to take him completely, his cock reaching into her throat. The groan that came from his lips was enough for her to know that she was doing a good job. She pulled off of him, stroking his cock while she took a breath before taking him down her throat once again. She felt his grip tighten on her hair a bit as she pulled off.

"Scoot forward a little darling." Ino said, still somehow looking gorgeous with a trail of spit from her lips to Naruto's dick. Naruto did as ordered and moved till his butt was on the edge of the seat, watching as Ino unbuttoned her top. She finished revealing a set of two perky and full breasts that made Naruto's mouth water.

"You like my tits, right darling?" Ino asked, making a face of mock shyness as she held the globes in her hands.

"I fucking love your tits sweetie." Naruto responded instantly, his eyes glued to them.

"Well then you're going to love this." Ino wrapped her milky tits around the throbbing rod earning another delighted groan from the shinobi above her. She began moving her body up and down, allowing her breasts to slide along his cock. She smiled at the expression on his face as she tit-fucked him. Just a look of pure delight. God she loved making this man happy.

"Your tits feel so amazing Ino." Naruto groaned, feeling himself get closer and closer towards his climax.

"Your cock is amazing baby." Ino responded. She leaned her head down and sucked on his head for a moment every time it peeped out the top of her cleavage. She moaned at the taste of his pre-cum, finding it delicious. That's when she decided that she was gonna drink his load today.

"You about to cum honey?" She teased, picking up the pace of her tit-fuck slightly.

"Fuck...yes honey...so close..." Naruto's breathing became a bit ragged and he closed his eyes, not trusting himself to be able to hang on if he could see the action.

"Give it to me baby. I wanna swallow every last drop. Make your wife happy."

Naruto let out a loud groan as his climax hit him. The first spurt caught Ino a bit by surprise and landed on her cheek but she reacted quickly and caught the next shot on her tongue before wrapping her lips around his head and taking each and every hot delicious burst into her mouth. She happily swallowed every drop of his sticky load, sighing in delight as she pulled off of him. Naruto opened his eyes to see her wiping the surprise streak of cum off of her face with her finger before popping it into her mouth. As she tended to do, she sucked on it a bit savouring the taste while teasing her husband to get him ready for more.

"Ino..." He breathed. She popped the finger out.

"Look at the mess I made." Ino said, looking at Naruto's cock. She leaned forward and sucked on his knob a little, making him moan once again, and ran her tongue around it. "Much better." She said once she pulled off.

Ino made what Naruto thought was the most adorable sound in the world when she squeaked as he quickly pulled her up towards him for a hot and forceful kiss. Ino reciprocated quickly, allowing their tongues to slide and play against once another in each other's mouths. Naruto broke the kiss.

"How wet are you right now?" His voice, got to a low place that drenched Ino's panties more than they already were from giving that blowjob.

"You'll just have to find out." She said coyly.

"Then I guess it's time for you to take off that skirt of yours." Ino was about to obey when she hesitated for a moment. Naruto gave a slightly confused look. "Ino? Darling?"

"Sorry, it's just...time. What time is it?" Ino asked and looked past Naruto to outside. "Crap! I'm late." Ino immediately stepped back and started buttoning up her top, much to Naruto's deflation.

"Uh what? Ino, what are you-"

"I'm sorry baby, I don't mean to do this but I have to go. I thought that we would have more time than this."

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, looking a little concerned.

"Nothing. I just...I'm meeting up with Sasuke." She said, her cheeks turning a little pink.

"What?" Naruto was much more confused now. "But I thought that you couldn't trust him."

"I'm trying to give him a chance. Like you said, remember?"

"I know but..." Naruto glanced down at his half deflated erection and Ino chuckled.

"Aww, I'm sorry sweetie. I don't mean to leave you like this." She leaned in and gave Naruto a hot and heavy kiss before walking away. That was much worse. Now he was completely hard. "I swear that I'll make it up to you later. Besides you have a bunch of work to do anyway. Goodbye honey." Ino left just like that, leaving her husband, the Hokage, with blue balls and stacks of papers that he had to complete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being Hokage was seriously hard work. Naruto couldn't figure out the amount of free time that had been available to him in the past two weeks. What's worse was that Ino was extremely busy as well. A good bit of that time did seem to be taken up by Sasuke apparently. More than would be considered normal. Naruto wasn't the jealous type but sometimes his thoughts did wander to the realm of annoyance. Ino didn't even like Sasuke, why was she spending so much time with him? Then he had to remind himself that he was the one who pushed for everyone to give him another chance, even Ino.

Not to mention that they hadn't had anything resembling sex since her surprise visit to his office two weeks ago. They had managed to get close a couple of time, with Ino continuing to make a few visits to his office and their goodbye kisses turning more heated than they should in the mornings but these would usually result in one of them having to leave quickly due to hospital or Hokage business. On most nights one of them would already be asleep by the time the other got home and on the others one would be too exhausted to do anything. Naruto really hoped that marriage wasn't going to be like this the entire time.

This was one such occasion. Another surprise visit had progressed into Ino straddling her husband's lap while they made out heatedly, both of them eager for each other. Ino's hands were gripping his jacket tightly and pulling him against her while his hands were holding her waist against him.

"You sure...you don't have anything?" Naruto mumbled between kisses. "No hospital?"

Ino moved her head, kissing along Naruto's jawline until she reached his ear. "No, not at all." She said huskily.

"No flower shop?"

Ino nibbled on Naruto's ear, earning her a hushed moan from him. "No..."

Naruto smiled and jokingly added, "No Sasuke?"

Ino immediately stopped and pulled back from him. Naruto could see the apology already written on her face.

"You're joking."

"I'm sorry sweetie. I completely forgot." Ino said as she got off of him, standing up and straightening her skirt.

"He can wait ten minutes can't he?" Annoyance started to creep into Naruto's voice, as much as he hated to sound that way.

"Not today Naruto, sorry." She kissed him on the cheek and gave a hopeful smile.

Naruto just stared back for a moment. "Sure, have fun." He cursed the annoyance that escaped his voice.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked, furrowing her eyebrows a bit, catching his tone.

"Nothing. I have work to do anyway, don't worry about it."

"My husband is upset." Ino said sternly, standing up straight and crossing her arms. "I want to know why."

Naruto stayed silent for a moment as he looked up at his wife before sighing. "What do you even do with Sasuke anyway?"

A realisation dawned upon Ino as she heard him speak. That tone was all too familiar. She used to make it all the time when she was younger. "Are...are you jealous?"

Naruto's cheeks started turning red. "What? Of course I'm not-"

"Oh my god, you are. You're actually jealous." Ino couldn't help but laugh. "Doesn't the Hokage have better things to do than think about what I might be doing all day?"

"Not when some bastard is taking up all of my wife's time."

"Okay, so first you want me to give him a chance and now he's a bastard? You're not making much sense honey." Naruto continued to look up at her, still despising this envious feeling in his stomach before looking down. Ino softened her expression a bit and took his chin in her hand, tilting his head back up. "Naruto, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to me and Sasuke, okay? You know I would never want to touch that bastard in that way with a 12 foot pole. I'm just trying to help out a friend."

Naruto was surprised that she considered Sasuke a friend. I guess they really had been making progress. Ino leaned forward and gave Naruto a small peck on the lips.

"I promise that I'll explain and make everything up to you soon, okay?" The hopeful smile was on Ino's face again and this time, Naruto just couldn't resist the way that she looked.

"Okay. Sorry that I-"

"Don't worry about it." Ino said quickly, standing up straight again. "You know better than anybody that I've had my fair share of insecurities."

Naruto chuckled. "Even now, you're still much better looking than Sakura."

"Shut up." Ino said but couldn't help herself from chuckling as well. "I'll see you soon sweetie, bye."

"Bye."

Ino walked out the door, once again, leaving Naruto alone with a mountain of work to do. He sighed, just staring at the door. After a few minutes he put his hands together.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." A clone appeared from a cloud of smoke in front of him, giving him the same unsure expression he had.

"This is a bad idea." The clone said.

"I know." Naruto responded plainly before focusing his attention on the papers in front of him. The clone sighed and left the room, making its way to the balcony of the building above where it spotted Ino walking through the streets.

The clone stuck to the rooftops, making sure to stay low to avoid any upward gazing eyes. While it certainly wasn't uncommon to see ninjas running around on rooftops, the less attention he got the better. He kept relatively close to Ino, staying on her trail as she moved down a few streets. Eventually she came to a street where Clone Naruto could already see where her destination was. Sasuke was sitting outside of a small cafe on a table for two by himself. Clone Naruto dropped down into a nearby alley and used a transformation jutsu to turn himself into a brown haired middle aged man. He walked out onto the street to see that Ino was taking a seat across from Sasuke and briskly made his way over to the cafe. He sat down at the table next to them but made to keep his back turned, picking up the menu and pretending to read while he listened intently.

"...I'm late. I got a bit held up." Ino said, with a bit of levity to her voice that Naruto didn't like.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said coldly. Even after five years, the moody kid hadn't changed a bit.

"Maybe, but that's none of your business." Ino said, a twinge of edge sneaking into her voice. "Anyway, lets cut to the chase. Are you ready?"

There was a long pause before Sasuke said anything. Clone Naruto wished he could see Sasuke's expression, even though it would likely give nothing away anyway. "Yes. I think so. I..." Clone Naruto was a bit shocked. Whatever he was talking about, it wasn't like Sasuke to be so unsure of something.

"You what?"

"I don't know if it'll work, cause if it doesn't-"

"Hey, listen to me." Ino took on the same stern tone that she used with Naruto earlier. "You know that this isn't easy for me to do but it still feels like the right thing to do. So trust me, it'll be fine."

Clone Naruto didn't hear any response from Sasuke but instead heard a sigh from Ino.

"All right, we're going."

"What?" Sasuke said in surprise.

"We're doing this. Right now." Ino stood up and Clone Naruto was able to gauge Sasuke's reaction of shock by the sounds he was making.

"But we can't-"

"Yes we can. And we will. So come on. I'll meet you there. You better be ready." Ino clearly wasn't going to take no for an answer and walked off before Sasuke could say anything else. Clone Naruto got up and saw the look of rage on Sasuke's face as he walked by.

"Women." Sasuke mumbled as Clone Naruto walked out of earshot.

Once again, Clone Naruto was stalking Ino and took back to the rooftops once reaching an alleyway still making sure to keep his distance. After a bit of walking, Naruto found that they had made their way to the hospital. Was this the place that they were gonna meet? What did Sasuke need with a hospital? Clone Naruto decided to wait outside for Sasuke while Ino entered.

A few minutes passed and nothing. A few people entered and exited but no Sasuke. What was going on? The question was partially answered when Ino came back out of the hospital with a confused looking Sakura in tow. Clone Naruto still had no idea what Ino wanted with Sakura. Maybe she was in on whatever Ino and Sasuke were planning. In any case, he continued to follow both of them, seeing that clearly Ino was leading the way and noticing a few moments of confusion from Sakura herself. He followed them to the entrance of an expensive looking restaurant where, lo and behold, Sasuke Uchiha was standing at the entrance. It all clicked for Clone Naruto when he saw the bouquet of flowers in his hands.

Ino had set them up on a date.

Judging from the lack of movement from Sakura, she had seemed just as shocked by the situation. At first she turned back to Ino who gave a slightly apologetic look before they said some things that Clone Naruto couldn't hear from his distance. It looked like Ino managed to convince Sakura of something though because the pink-haired kunoichi turned and looked at Sasuke for a moment before sighing and walking over to him. It looked like they didn't say anything to each other for a few seconds when Sasuke seemed to remember the flowers that he had and held them out to her. Sakura slapped him so hard that even Clone Naruto heard the connection from where he was. He even rubbed his cheek as if it hurt him too. As Sasuke was turning back, Clone Naruto could see that Sakura had taken the bouquet into her own hands and was holding them. They seemed to talk for a minute more before finally stepping inside the restaurant.

Clone Naruto let out a sigh of relief. So there was nothing to worry about after all.

"Honey," The iciness in the voice that came from behind him made Clone Naruto's blood run cold. "What are you doing?" The spying ninja turned around to see Ino standing there with a terrifying smile.

The clone wasted no time in disappearing into a puff of smoke. The real Naruto, back in his office, looked up from his work and felt his bones chill. Busted

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino was back in Naruto's office. Lets just say that she wasn't happy.

"You don't trust me." She said simply, her arms crossed, standing on the opposite side of his desk.

"Of course I trust you Ino." Naruto said, though filled with honesty he did still feel a sliver of guilt.

"Then why was one of your shadow clones following me around?"

"Because I don't trust Sasuke." Naruto said plainly. "I'm glad that he's back but ever since he has been with you it's just Sasuke. You always have to go see Sasuke. It's like back in the academy."

"I am not some lovesick puppy over him like I was back then. I was trying to help Sakura. I told you that I was helping a friend." Ino shot back. That made a lot more sense. "Besides, that's no reason to send a clone around after me."

"How long does it take to set up a date? If you had just told me what you were up to with him I wouldn't have been worried about anything."

"Please, you know how emotionally stunted Sasuke is, he needs all the help he can get." Naruto had to keep himself from chuckling at that in order to maintain his stern face. "And as if you could keep a secret. We both know that if I told you, Sakura would've known about it a day later."

"So you don't trust me then?"

"What?"

"You don't trust me to be able to do something that would be best for our friends. That's what you're saying." Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Ino just stared back.

"What? No! That's not what...ugh!" Ino glared back at her husband for a minute thinking to herself. She hated how right he was about that. She was about to say something when Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry honey. I just...miss you is all." The look on his face and tone of his voice softened, prompting Ino to do the same. She looked down at his desk and back at him.

"Being Hokage is hard work huh?" She said, causing Naruto to give her a small smile.

"Yeah but it's not like you've got it easy or anything. Besides, this is what I wanted."

"I know." Ino said simply, leaning forward and placing her hands on the desk. "But I haven't been able to take care of you as much as I would like."

Naruto chuckled, "Ino, you don't have to-" He was cut off by Ino's lips pressing against his own. They kissed softly and tenderly for a few seconds before Naruto broke it with a smile. "Weren't you mad at me a minute ago?"

"What can I say?" Ino said with a shrug. "I've missed you too." With that, Ino went back to kissing him, this time the connection being a bit deeper and more forward. "What do you want me to do?" She asked shortly after, a sexy look in her eyes that Naruto loved.

"What about the hospital?"

"I'm no Sakura, the patients will be fine without me. Besides, I said that I would make it up to you." Ino licked her lips, which made Naruto's cock twitch in his pants. "Now, before I change my mind. What do you want me to do?"

Naruto's expression went stern, which made Ino bite her lip and her pussy tingle. "I want you to walk around this desk." Ino drenched her panties then and there. His voice went to that sexy low tone that she loved so much. "Then I want you to put on a hot show for me until these tight little clothes are off."

Naruto moved his chair back, allowing Ino room as she walked around the desk to stand directly in front of him. Very slowly, she began swaying her hips and moving her hands along her body, giving her husband the show that he desired so much. There was already a strained tent in his pants as she began unbuttoning her top, exposing inch after inch of her cleavage to him. She turned around, keeping her breasts covered by the top before actually removing it, letting Naruto see the smooth curve of her back.

"You better not be touching yourself back there baby." Ino said, running her hands along the side of her body again, containing a giggle from teasing her husband.

"I'm being good." Naruto said but was having a bit of trouble resisting the urge. He was starting to regret his request. "Now finish the show." He failed at trying not to sound too eager.

Ino stifled another giggle and undid her skirt, bending over and letting it pool around her ankles. Naruto was almost salivating at the sight of her pale legs which led up to her round bum, covered by light blue cotton panties.

Ino spun around, making sure to twirl her hips as she did so before walking up to her husband and bending over. She planted a kiss on his lips, which he returned eagerly, as she pulled down his pants. His cock sprang out as their tongues tangled together for a little longer and Ino took it in her hand, pulling away when she felt how hard and throbbing it was already.

"God, there's no telling how quick you're going to be." Ino said, taking her hand off and turning back around. She bent over again as Naruto wriggled his pants down to his ankles and Ino pulled her own panties down to his delight. She moved back, sitting atop her husband's lap and shaft, smiling at the groan Naruto made as she started grinding.

"Well, all my clothes are off. What do you want now?" Ino asked, biting her lip from the tingling sensation in her pussy.

"Inside you." Naruto grunted. His hands ran along Ino's lithe body, pulling her so her back was against his chest until they reached her breasts, which he cupped roughly, eliciting a small moan. "Sit on it."

"Which one?" Ino made a small smirk, as she continued to grind, her juices lubing him up for what she hoped would come next.

"I want your ass." Naruto started kissing Ino along her neck and she instinctively tilted her head, allowing him more access.

"Of course." Ino lifted herself up and angled Naruto's cock so it's tip was nestled nicely between her cheeks and prodding at her hole. "Whatever you want, Hokage." Both spouses let out a long moan as Ino slid down her husband's length, taking him in completely.

"I'm gonna cum soon baby." Naruto groaned, feeling the pleasure start to overwhelm him.

"It really has been a while huh." Ino said, turning her head to face him. "Go ahead, fill me up honey, I've missed it."

Naruto thrusted up a few times, groaning each time at the tightness of his wife's ass. He was surprised at how she managed to still feel so good despite the frequency that they had sex, or used to anyway. Ino saw how Naruto was still trying to hold out which made her smile but as much as she enjoyed her ass getting stretched out like this, she couldn't deny how much better it felt to have Naruto emptying himself inside of her. Ino connected their lips once again and purposefully made this kiss as hot and heavy as she possibly could. Naruto couldn't hold off any longer.

Ino moaned into his mouth as she felt his cock pulsate against the walls of her ass and the hot sticky liquid gathered deep inside of her. She broke the kiss and listened to Naruto's groan as he pumped the last bit of semen into her.

"You're evil, you know that?" Naruto sighed, planting a few kisses on her neck.

"Me? I don't know what you're talking about." Ino giggled, sighing at the feeling of his lips against her skin.

"Of course not. Now sit on my desk and spread those legs." He told her. "You're going to get to cum sometime before this is over."

"As you wish." Ino said simply and got up. She let out an adorable yelp when she felt Naruto's palm spank her ass nicely as she got moving. Cum dribbled out of her hole as she sat down and spread her legs as ordered.

Naruto took a moment to admire the sight of his wife completely open and willing for him before getting up and removing his jacket and shirt. He wasted no more time in going up to Ino and giving her a kiss of his own now, hot and passionate. Ino returned the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck and her pussy dripping and ready for his thick member, only to be greeted by two fingers.

"Naruto...stop teasing." Ino groaned as she felt the digits rub against her heated cunt. "It's been way too long for this."

Naruto grinned and started kissing along Ino's jaw until he reached her neck again. "Well I guess you better cum quickly then huh."

Ino made a sharp gasp as the two fingers dove straight inside of her, before Naruto began fingering her at a slow pace. Was this revenge for making him cum so quickly? Ino wasn't sure but she stopped thinking about it when she felt his thumb pressing against her clit.

"Naruto..." A quiet moan left her lips as Naruto continued his ministrations. He began stroking her g-spot, making Ino's moans grow as she continued to soak his fingers in her juices. Her moans grew even more as his lips reached her tits, kissing them repeatedly before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Ino could feel the orgasm building as he continued to tease her, her breath becoming raggedy as it was mainly moans that left her lips.

"Could Sasuke make you feel like this?" Naruto asked as he moved his mouth from one nipple to the other.

Ino giggled. So he was jealous. "I don't know. Maybe." She said coyly. "Ahh." She let out a loud moan as her husband bit her nipple, bringing her that much closer. Just the reaction she wanted.

"Really?" Naruto moved further down her body, planting his lips on it as his fingering got noticeably more vigourous.

"I-I said I don't know..." Ino breathed. Naruto replaced his thumb with his mouth and sucked on her clit hard. Ino's chest was heaving as she supported herself on the table with one arm and held Naruto's hair with the other.

"Really?" He asked again, before teasing and torturing her with his tongue against her erect nub.

She was about to give the same teasing answer when she looked down and saw the jealousy in his eyes. She came right then and there. Her legs shook and she drenched his fingers in her cum, a loud moan filling up the entire room. Naruto removed his fingers and tasted his wife's juices for himself, making her legs twitch a bit from the added sensation.

Naruto stood up and smirked down at Ino who just returned a smirk of her own. "You little-"

Ino was cut off by Naruto's cock slamming into her, making her scream instead of speak for a moment.

"I'm still waiting for an answer." Naruto stated, as he fucked his wife. Ino took a moment to compose herself and fully appreciate the pleasure before answering

"No. No one can make me feel like this honey. Not even Sasuke." Ino moaned out, grabbing her husband again and wrapping her legs around him

Naruto smiled and fucked her even harder, making the sound of slapping skin along with their moans echo around the room. Ino's moans especially. They were uncontrollable. She couldn't remember the last time that Naruto fucked her this hard. It was amazing what two weeks of deprivation could do. They found themselves looking into each others' eyes despite how hard they were going at it.

"Fuck yes! You miss my cunt baby?" Ino asked, her eyes clouded in lust.

"Yes..." Naruto groaned, knowing that Ino was close to cumming since she was getting like this.

"Well I missed your cock. I missed your cum." Ino paused, staring up at her love. "Give it to me baby. Fill me up again."

Naruto leaned in, so their cheeks were against one another. "I thought you were following my orders, remember whore?"

Ino's pussy clenched up at that. God, she loved it when he started talking like that. "Yes baby."

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you Naruto...I love you so much."

"You want my cum?"

"Oh god yes!"

"Then cum for me first."

"Naruto..."

"Cum for me...slut."

Ino screamed as her orgasm overwhelmed her once again. She writhed underneath Naruto as she coated his cock in her juices. Feeling her pussy rapidly tighten around him brought on Naruto's own orgasm and had him pumping load after load down his wife's warm cavern. Ino kept cumming, aftershocks stemming from the hot spunk that was filling up her womb.

The married couple lay on the desk for a while, feeling each other's breaths in the post-coital bliss. Naruto moved first, leaning up so that he could plant a small kiss on Ino's lips. "So..."

"So?"

"I'm prettier than Sasuke right?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Ino punched him in the shoulder with a look of mock annoyance. "That's not funny. Plus considering how jealous you actually seemed during our session just now-"

Naruto kissed her to cut her off again and just raised an eyebrow once he pulled back.

Ino chuckled. "Yeah, definitely."

3 YEARS LATER

Naruto and Ino couldn't take their eyes off of each other the entire time. It was like the entire world and everyone else didn't even exist.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Sasuke pulled his newly declared wife towards him and kissed her deeply. Sakura was responding before their lips even touched, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly as they engaged in their moment of passion for one another.

Naruto and Ino simply smiled at each other. They were glad to see their friends finally together and so happy. Still, the best man and maid of honor would both agree, as a married couple, they were definitely much prettier than the bride and groom.


End file.
